Heart's Desire
by wannabebo352
Summary: An older Spencer falling for a younger Ashley in Reno.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart's Desire**

Chapter 1

Standing with her arms folded across her chest looking out of her large expansive window of her 45th floor apartment, overlooking a beautiful, but busy New York skyline, she ponders over her life and what went wrong. She had a good life, excellent job and a good husband. They were a professional couple opting not to have children, even though she adored them.

She walked away from the window over to her packed suitcases, ready to head to the airport for her flight to Reno, Nevada. Her lawyer made arrangements for her to stay at a boarding ranch house for six weeks to establish a short-term residency and get a divorce from her husband of ten years.

Spencer Carlin-Hall was a thirty year old, highly respected English professor at a highly prestigious University. Her husband Dexter Hall was forty-two years old and the Dean of the English Department at the same University Spencer worked at.

They met at said University when she applied for a teaching position and he was already a tenured professor. After a short courtship they married. Dexter was very much in love with Spencer. But Spencer questioned her feelings, so with the help of Spencer's mother Paula, Dexter convinced Spencer that love would come later, and they should marry. She really thought love would eventually come later. It never did.

Spencer was startled out of thoughts by someone coming through the door.

Dexter! What are you doing here?

Please excuse me Spencer, I thought you would have left for the airport by now.

I'm leaving now, Spencer stated.

Spencer! Dexter bellowed, are you sure about this? Sure about what Dexter…the divorce, Dexter said.

"Are you joking"? Spencer laughed. You have embarrassed me, cheated on me, our so called friends and colleagues are laughing behind our backs because you don't know how to keep it in your pants. Plus, you constantly harass me about the monies. You don't respect me Dexter. You put me through Hell and you have the gall to ask me, "_**Am I Sure**_". Spencer shook her head and prepared to leave.

"It's over Dexter." "I don't love you". Please don't be here when I get back. Pack your bags and leave. Spencer snapped.

Spencer left for the airport, leaving Dexter alone in the apartment.

"What a bitch"! She thinks she's going to get away from me that easily, she is sadly mistaken. Sure, I told her I would give her a divorce and not contest it, but a man can change his mind. Dexter smirked. On top of everything else, she wants me to vacate the apartment, _**our**_apartment.

Well, she thinks I put her through Hell during our marriage, I wonder what she'll think I'm putting her through getting a divorce. She doesn't know what Hell really is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart's Desire**

Chapter 2

When Professor Carlin-Hall arrived at the airport, she looked around for her transportation to the ranch house. She wasn't quite sure who to look for, she was hoping they would just find her.

Christine Davies was at the airport waiting for Spencer to arrive. She knew who to look for given a description of Spencer by Spencer's lawyer. When Christine caught sight of Spencer, Christine called out, Professor Carlin-Hall. Spencer turned and greeted the dark haired woman. Please call me Spencer or Professor Carlin I dropped the "Hall" when I left New York.

So, introductions out of the way and luggage retrieved Christine and Spencer climbed into the Cadillac Escalade and were on their way to the ranch house.

Spencer being from New York was not accustomed to the sweltering heat of Reno, Nevada and was quite uncomfortable. She was grateful that the SUV they were traveling in had air conditioning. Just standing outside in the heat watching the porter load the luggage into the SUV was too much for her. The heat made her tired and not in the mood for conversation.

When Spencer and Christine finally arrived at the ranch house, she took in her surroundings with some admiration. She noticed that the ranch was quite large and spacious. Definitely a place you would come to for rest and relaxation, excluding the heat.

There was a large lake about a half mile from the ranch house. A neighboring house could be spotted about a mile away, there was a stable that she assumed housed several horses. She also noticed a smaller house not far from the stable, possibly a guest house and a large but empty corral was nearby.

Spencer decided she would explore more of the land, later once she was settled.

Christine and Spencer were making their way towards the ranch house when Christine stopped to show Spencer the trail that led to the lake.

Christine Davies was a tall very striking looking woman in her forties, large brown eyes and auburn hair. She would have no trouble attracting any man. Christine's husband Raife Davies was a musician, who died many years ago leaving her to raise their son and daughter and run a ranch house alone. She was accustomed to running things alone since Raife was always on the road with his band.

Christine called out to her son, Aiden dear, will you take Professor Carlin's luggage up to her room, please. Then she turned to Spencer smiling, "dinner's at five-thirty." Spencer nodded that was fine, it will give me time to shower and relax from the long trip.

Aiden showed Spencer to her room, which was cooled by the air conditioner. The room was large with a full size canopy bed, large dresser and an antique writing desk that occupied the corner of the bedroom.

The bathroom is next door with soap and plenty of towels, Aiden said as he put her luggage on the bed. Do you have any questions for me, Professor? Spencer tilted her head and smiled at Aiden, "no you've been very helpful." Thank you.

Oh yeah! If you come down fifteen minutes before dinner we usually have drinks, you know, just to unwind before dinner is served. "That's good to know", Spencer said. And Aiden, please call me Spencer.

Okay Spencer, see you at dinner.

While Spencer glanced around at her surroundings, she thought about the talkative young man. He immediately informed her he was twenty years old and enrolled at the University of Nevada. He had auburn hair, skinned not as tanned as his mother, hazel eyes and a huge smile that would melt any young lady's heart. His demeanor reminded her of her many students and how she'd be glad to get back to teaching in six weeks.

Spencer unpacked her robe and began taking off her clothes, walking towards the bathroom she stepped into the shower and let the water relax her mind and body. She was determined not to cry, but cry she did. Not for the lost of a husband or the life she had with him. She cried, well she didn't know why she was crying, she felt something was still missing in her life and she sadly wondered if she would ever find it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hearts Desire**

Chapter 3

Spencer felt refreshed from her shower. She toweled dried her hair then pulled it into a loose ponytail. Now she was ready to be sociable.

Spencer went downstairs, as she approached the living room she her voices that sounded cheerful and pleasant. The thought that she might enjoy herself had not occurred to her. So far it seems a pleasant enough place and the people she had already met were very friendly.

"There She Is"…a woman's voice young and cheerful said. In the living room there was only Aiden, Christine and Ashley. Spencer knew Aiden and Christine, but had yet to meet Ashley, Christine's daughter or the other boarder residing in the house.

Spencer smiled consciously amused as she entered the room. Walking over to them she waited to be introduced to the young stranger. Spencer had not gotten a good look at the young woman because the woman had turned slightly to put her drink down on the table to shake Spencer's hand. Time stood still when the young woman finally turned to Spencer, embarrassed and apologetic.

Spencer was mesmerized. "Professor Carlin… this is Ashley," Aiden said, "Spencer what would you like to drink?" "Ah… Jack and coke please," Spencer finally replied. "Hello, Ashley… " "Hello, Professor Carlin," said Ashley. Spencer was still staring at Ashley unable to form intelligible words or thoughts until her drink was thrust into her hand by Aiden. It was then she realized Ashley was calling her name.

'Professor Carlin!" Ashley spoke.

"Please forgive me, my mind wandered and call me Spencer…"

"Alright, Spencer…Christine tells me you teach at Princeton…what department?" "I teach in the English Department." Ashley nodded.

Spencer made herself comfortable on the couch next to Christine. Aiden and Ashley continued to stand. Perhaps it was the strain of looking up or perhaps it was the drink, Spencer felt a not altogether unpleasant lightheadedness when she gazed into Ashley's eyes. She also found it difficult to concentrate on Ashley's questions. For reasons unknown to Spencer she had trouble keeping her eyes off the young woman. She took an instant liking to her. Christine and Aiden found the display amusing.

Ashley was twenty-three years old with long curly auburn hair, tanned complexion and toned abs and slender body. Average height, slightly shorter than Spencer. Ashley's most appealing feature were her eyes, she had the most amazing brown color eyes with long eyelashes surrounding them. Like the other two Davies who were not bad looking, Ashley was by far the most attractive. She could have been one of those models you see in the fashion magazines. Ashley played the guitar and sang backup with a band at one of the local clubs in town.

Ashley still speaking to Spencer… "how long is your stay here with us?" "Um..I'm so sorry," apologized Spencer blushing… "I was admiring your eyes, I've never seen such a deep color brown, your eyes just sparkle." Spencer blushed more realizing what she had just said. "Thank you Spencer, that's a nice compliment."

People were always complimenting Ashley on how beautiful her eyes were, but the compliment coming from Spencer made her blush.

Dinner was served at five-thirty. Everyone sat down to a simple meal as Christine put it of braised lamb with grilled vegetables in wine sauce, twice baked garlic potatoes and banana flambé' for dessert. Christine turns out had excellent culinary skills.

Everyone was eating and exchanging pleasantries when halfway through the meal, another of Christine's boarders appeared and joined them at the table. "Professor Carlin I like you to meet Kyla Woods…Kyla this is Professor Carlin."

"Hi! Spencer, please… nice to meet you…" "Hi! Kyla."

Kyla Woods was at the ranch house also to get a divorce. She had two children, ages six months and one year. They were being kept by her mother until she returned. Kyla was a petite woman around the same age as Ashley. Long brown hair and brown eyes.

Spencer observed that there was something not quite right with the young woman. She seemed to be in a fragile state of mind.

Dinner was uneventful and everyone retreated to their rooms or activities for the rest of the evening. Christine, Spencer and Ashley retreated back to living room for more conversation. It was not quite time for Ashley to leave for work. She and the band were performing at the Lonely Heart's Nightclub in town.

"Professor Carlin..I mean Spencer…perhaps you would like to…" "Thank you" Spencer answered quickly, "I think not tonight. I haven't finished unpacking."

"No, no of course…maybe another night," Ashley said goodnight to everyone and left for work.

Ashley's POV

As I was driving into town, I couldn't keep my mind from wandering back to the blond hair beauty. Wow! When she came into the living room, she took my breath away. I couldn't keep myself from staring at her. When I realized I was staring I busied myself with my drink. But when she walked closer to shake my hand, I couldn't help but stare. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Straight blond hair as bright as the sun, toned slender body, perfect smile and the bluest blue eyes, like the waters of Aruba. I could drown in those eyes and die happy. I was captivated. I couldn't help but wonder why her husband would divorce such a gorgeous woman, who had such a pleasant personality.

Spencer woke up early to her first morning in Reno. She lay in bed for awhile before actually getting up. She was going over in her head, what she needed to do before seeing her lawyer. Spencer's mind was also on the brown eyed vixen, wondering how her night went at the nightclub. The house being quiet she assumed everyone was still asleep, so she got up, laid her clothes on the bed and took a shower. She decided on a light summer business suit and heels for her meeting. When she finished dressing she gathered her belongings and headed toward the kitchen for coffee.

Christine, Aiden, Kyla and Ashley were already in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast table having coffee. 'Good morning, Professor…would you like a cup of coffee?" Ashley asked. "Yes, I would Spencer replied grateful for the offer." "Did you sleep well?" "Yes, I did."

"So, Ashley I didn't get to ask you last night, what is it you do when you're not performing?"

Ashley smiled while taking in the beauty that was Spencer, "I'm enrolled at the University of Nevada, like Aiden. I'm studying music, I can only do a few hours right now. I may increase them later."

Why are you studying music, Spencer inquired? I want to get the proper credentials to teach music to children who are interested in learning about music but can't afford to learn, Ashley said.

"Wow! I think that's wonderful Ashley."

"Ashley's been playing the guitar since she was five, she's actually very good."

"Well thank you Aiden," Ashley smirked. "Anyway!! She's been teaching a few of the ranch hand's kids how to play the guitar during her spare time."

Spencer just looked in awe at Ashley.

Spencer's appointment with her lawyer was at noon. Christine was suppose to drive her to town, but there was a problem with one of the horses. So, Ashley volunteered to take Spencer.

The ride was quiet until Ashley broke the silence. "Um…Spencer if you don't mind my asking why did you come to Reno for a divorce." Spencer smirked at Ashley's forwardness. "I needed to get away from familiar surroundings, get away from my family so I could think more clearly and not have the interference of my mother to influence my decisions."

Spencer knew she could have stayed in New York, but her attorney, who also had offices in Chicago and Reno was not coming back to his New York office for six months and she wanted the divorce as soon as possible. So with his suggestion, she agreed that he would handle her divorce in Reno.

"So, how do you like the ranch house Spencer…Spencer…Professor Carlin are you still with me?" "Hello!"

Spencer was deep in thought, she didn't realize Ashley was still talking to her. "I'm sorry, I guess my mind went elsewhere. What were you asking?"

"How do you like staying at the ranch house so far?"

"Well, I haven't had much chance to really look around to make a judgment. But the house itself is quite comfortable. I like it very much."

"Good"! Ashley said. "Christine works really hard to make it comfortable, you know home away from home."

"You and your mother are close?" Spencer asked. "Yeah, we are now. It took awhile for her to accept my lifestyle. We're okay. My brother Aiden, that's her baby, she would do anything for him. Don't get me wrong, I know she loves me and wants to see me happy but Aiden, he's like her right arm especially when it comes to dealing with the ranch."

"Oh I see." Ashley's earlier comment puzzled Spencer, so she decided to ask her more about it.

"Ashley, what did you mean when you said it took your mother awhile to accept your lifestyle?" Ashley thought long and hard whether she should tell Spencer or just ignore the question. Oh, what the hell.

"Spencer, I'm…Gay!"

"Spencer...are you…okay with that," Ashley asked? "Spencer!"

Spencer and Ashley were both silent for the remainder of the drive.

Ashley finally pulled up in front of Spencer's attorney's office… "I have to meet with the band to rehearsal for tonight, do you want me to leave the car, because I may not be able to pick you up?"

"No!" Spencer snapped… "I don't know how long the meeting with my attorney will last. I'll find my way back to the ranch house. I don't have time to debate with you on how I'll get back."

"O'kay!!" Ashley said, "I just thought I would… " "it's okay Ashley, I'm sorry I don't mean to be short tempered, I just need to get to this appointment."

Without saying goodbye, Spencer turned and went into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ashley's POV

I don't know what processed me to mention that my mother had to adjust to my lifestyle. That just opened up a whole can of worms, as soon as I uttered those words. I knew the question was coming, I'm just waiting for Spencer to say something. Although I was quietly praying she would let it pass. A remark like that could not get by an inquisitive and intelligent woman like Spencer. But she asked the question, I had to give her an honest answer. For some reason I didn't want any secrets between us. Don't get me wrong, I am not ashamed of who I am. I just think she didn't need to know about my sexual orientation so soon. Damn! I am so screwed.

Spencer's POV

Sometimes you get what you ask for then regret asking. When Ashley mentioned lifestyle…well my inquisitive nature got the best of me. I needed her to explain and explain she did. Two words…I'm Gay. I guess I never realized Ashley could be gay. Not that she did anything to make me think it. I feel bad because I didn't answer her when she asked me was I okay with it. I was in shock to say the least. It doesn't bother me that she's gay, I know a lot of people who are gay. Sometimes I wonder if I'm…

I hope Ashley's not too upset with me. I love being around her, she makes me feel something and I don't want to lose that right now. Maybe she can help me understand some of these crazy feelings I've been having. We'll I have to deal with Ashley later, right now I need to concentrate on the reason why I'm here and that's to get a divorce.

Spencer entered the receptionist area of her lawyer's office and gave his secretary her name. "Mr. Townes, Mrs. Carlin-Hall is here for her appointment. Thank you Peggy, send her in."

"Well, well, Mrs. Carlin-Hall it's a pleasure to see you again." "Thank you, Mr. Townes."

Attorney Ron Townes was a tall lanky man, fortyish with light brown hair that was graying at the temples, tanned complexion and green eyes. He came highly recommended by a colleague of Spencer's who taught at the University law school. Mr. Townes began his career as a criminal lawyer, but decided it was too dangerous especially after one of his clients threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't get the murder... charges dropped. So he decided divorce cases may be a little safer. Maybe!

"Mr. Townes I'm using my maiden name Carlin now." "I understand," Mr. Townes said.

"So, we need to establish grounds for the divorce. I need to know everything that you think will help you."

"Well, Mr. Townes my husband had numerous affairs throughout our marriage. One affair in particular was very embarrassing for the both of us. He was sleeping with the Assistant to the President of the University's daughter." "Why didn't he get fired?" 'Dexter's tenured... the bastard. He didn't even try to hide any of his lascivious behavior." Spencer got quiet. "Go on Ms. Carlin," Spencer taking a deep breath continued… he would come home intoxicated and try to force himself on me. Many nights I had to fight him off of me. I was not going to be treated like the whores he was screwing." "Did you call the police when he tried to assault you?" "No," Spencer answered, shaking her head in disgust. "He was also verbally abusive. It use to be only when he drank, then it became constant."

"Okay, we'll work with that," Mr. Townes said. "Ms. Carlin do you think that your husband might contest the divorce?" Spencer thought about the question wondering how much she should tell her attorney regarding her financial situation. "Well he told me he would not contest it. He wants out of this marriage as much as I do. But there is something you should know. My grandparents left me an inheritance worth twenty million dollars." A little shocked, Mr. Townes continued to listen to Spencer. "I only have limited access to it right now. I get monthly allowances from it. It seems my grandparents added several stipulations to the will regarding the money. Dexter constantly harassed me about it. He thought I should try and get the will changed so _**we **_could start living the good life.' Spencer laughed, "_**we**_ were already living a good life money wise. I received the inheritance a year before we got married. I think he feels he's entitled to some of it, community property he was always saying to me when I mentioned divorce." 'I'm glad you told me about this Ms. Carlin, we don't want any surprises when we go before the judge," Spencer nodded. "I'm going to look into what your husband may or may not be entitled to. You may have to pay him something." "But!.. Mr…calm down Ms. Carlin, "I was thinking out loud, let me do some research. We'll meet back in my office next week."

"Thank you, Mr. Townes"… "my pleasure Ms. Carlin have a good day."

Ashley arrived at the Lonely Hearts Nightclub where Madison Duarte was waiting. What could Ashley say about Madison, she was her best friend, her only friend in this world of half truths and innuendos. Ashley and Madison had a special kind of relationship, one that went beyond the boundaries of friendship. It was understood between the two women that no jealousies would exist. They were not bound to each other.

Madison was a tall Hispanic woman two years older than Ashley. At twenty-five Madison was content with being a nightclub singer, but her first love was dancing. That changed when she shattered the bones in her ankle, the damaged prevented her from becoming what she dearly wanted to be a ballet dancer. So she settled on a singing career.

Madison had long auburn hair, dark emerald eyes, the slender body of the dancer she once was and a singing voice that anyone would fall in love with. Ashley met Madison in high school. They became friends after realizing how much they had in common. They both sang but Ashley also played the guitar, so after high school they formed a band with Madison being the lead singer and Ashley singing backup and was lead guitarist. Every now and then Ashley would she lead.

Madison was also engaged to Joe her boyfriend of two years.

"Well hello there, my little butterfly.'

"Hey, Madison!"

"We're all set up to rehearse the new song for tonight. Ashley are you ready for tonight's solo?" "Yeah, I'm ready, lets get started with the rehearsals," Ashley said, a little disinterested.

"Ashley I thought after the gig tonight you could come home with me and keep me company."

"Where's Joe at, isn't he keeping you company tonight?"

"Joe had to go out of town on business, he won't be back until Thursday. I can fix us a late night snack and you can make the drinks and we can talk about why you don't have that sparkle I so love to see in your eyes. How about it my little butterfly."

It didn't take Ashley long to consider the invitation. Of course she would go to Madison's house and she knew where they would end up before morning came.

Spencer had finished her meeting with her attorney sooner than she expected, so she decided to take in the some of sights of Reno. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and still the heat was oppressive. Reno was just too hot for her. She preferred the winters of New York. Her attorney's office was located in downtown Reno, so it was not difficult for Spencer to find places of interest to explore.

She found it impossible to stroll down the street, people were either standing or walking in a hurry to get where they were going or just killing time. Much like Spencer. She found herself walking pass casinos, strip bars, nightclubs all located in downtown Reno. Downtown Reno, where men and women could be seduced into entering certain establishments and coming out where fortune favored the foolish or sent them home without money to even buy a bus pass.

There was a nightclub in particular that caught Spencer's eye. The Lonely Hearts Night Club where Ashley said she sang and played at. It was still early in the day, so no live entertainment was going on inside the club, but she figured she could still go in and cool off and perhaps get a cold drink…and perhaps see Ashley. Spencer was not a big fan of bars, but her emotions got the best of her. She needed to see Ashley. To lose herself in those deep dark brown eyes that belonged to the young captivating woman. She needed to apologize to Ashley. So, with that in mind, Spencer ventured inside the club.

Back in New York

'So, what are my chances of contesting this divorce, winning and getting a large settlement?"

"I think we have a chance…a good chance. Even though your wife received the inheritance one year before your marriage to her, it still may entitle you to some of it. I'll get the papers processed and have them delivered to her attorney. Do you have the name and address of the attorney? I need the Reno address.'

"Yes, I have his card right here."

"Excellent! Attorney Ron Townes, Reno, Nevada. I'll get the papers to him as soon as possible. In the meantime, you need to make a list of things, events, incidents that we can use to counter your wife's allegations."

"I'll take care of it as soon as I get home. Thank you, Glen...for taking my divorce case. Especially since my soon to be ex wife is your...sister.'

"Your welcome Dexter, what can I say business is business. We'll discuss my fee when I get the papers sent to Spencer's attorney. Good bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christine was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Usually she would have help preparing the meals, but since there was only the four of them sharing the ranch house she decided it was a good time to give the cook some vacation time. She could handle the cooking chores herself.

"Hi, Kyla you've come to keep me company while I prepare dinner or you just passing through?"

"Um…I thought I'd just get out of my room for a little while. I was starting to feel claustrophobic." Christine contemplated her young boarder, she felt sorry for her, in a tragic of sort away. She didn't know many of the details surrounding her divorce, she did feel something was not quite right.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" Kyla asked.

"Oh, something simple, spaghetti with portabella mushrooms in a white wine sauce, ceaser salad and garlic bread." Kyla laughed, "you call that a simple meal. The sauce alone is made from scratch." Christine laughed as well. 'It's so hot today I thought a light simple meal would be good.' It was good to see Kyla laugh, Christine thought, but she could tell that Kyla's thoughts were occupied elsewhere. "So, does the dinner sound appetizing enough, Kyla?" "Um… yeah Christine sounds good."

Kyla's preoccupation disturbed Christine. Most divorces in Reno were pretty simple. But Kyla's divorce must be a little complicated, Christine wasn't quite sure. Kyla had seen her lawyer everyday or was on the phone with him for four weeks straight. That's was quite unusual. When she came back from seeing him she would be a nervous wreck. She would close herself off in her room until her mother called to discuss the children. A couple of times her husband called. Those calls from him made her hysterical. She would lock herself in her room and cry for hours. One time she had to be coaxed out by Ashley just to eat.

Kyla suddenly jumped out of her chair, startling Christine. "I'm going for a walk..bye."

Christine sighed, hoping tonight would be uneventful. NO DRAMA!

Ashley and Madison had just finished rehearsing when Spencer walked in. Ashley, seeing Spencer come in, immediately ran over to her.

"Spencer! What brings you here, is your meeting over?" Ashley not waiting for a response… "look Spencer about this afternoon"…"Stop Ashley, if you're going to apologize don't. I should be the one to apologize."

"Ashley, I am so sorry, I don't know why I reacted the way I did. I have no problem with you being gay. I guess you just caught me off guard and I just wanted to apologize. I want us to be friends." Ashley smiled, "me too Spencer. So, are we okay Spencer?" "Yes Ashley, very much okay."

"Umm…Ashley do you think I could get a cold drink?"

"Yeah, sure," Ashley smiled. "Oh! Wait I want to introduce you to my friend." Ashley called Madison over for her to meet Spencer.

"Madison come here, I like you to meet Professor Spencer Carlin, Professor Carlin this is my best friend and band partner Madison Daurate."

"Nice to meet you," they both said in unison. "Please Spencer sit down, I'll get that drink."

Madison and Spencer sat across from each other, sizing one another up. Madison was about to speak when Ashley came back with the drinks. "Jack and coke, right Spencer"…"Yes, thank you." "Madison here's a ginger ale for you." Madison gave Ashley a raised eyebrow. "We're working in a few hours, no drinking alcohol until after the set." "Ah…Ashley you are just so kind, considerate and motherly. I come in a little tipsy one time for a set…one time and you won't let me forget it."

Ashley laughed at Madison then turned to Spencer. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. "So! Spencer, how was you meeting you never answered me earlier." "Fine, I have another meeting next week. I'm not looking for too much trouble from Dexter, he wants this divorce as much as I do."

Spencer got a queasy feeling in her stomach after making that statement, but just shrugged it off thinking it was the drink.

Madison watched Spencer and Ashley with curious eyes for a few minutes before speaking. "Spencer, why don't you come back tonight to see Ashley perform. She wrote a new song for the band to play and I'm sure Ashley would love it if you came back." Ashley stared at Spencer, while Spencer thought about the invitation. "We don't perform until ten o'clock so you have time to go back to the ranch house rest and change then come back."

Well…I don't.." Spencer started say, but Ashley interrupted "Please..please."

"Okay! I'll come back, thanks for the invite Madison." Spencer looked over at Ashley smiling while Ashley had a big grin on her face.

"I'll see you tonight."

"How did things go with your lawyer today?" Christine asked Spencer. They were both in the living room having a glass of sherry. "Good, I have to see him again next week and if that goes well I won't have to see him until we come before the judge." "Great!" exclaimed Christine.

Ashley stayed in town with Madison, so Aiden, Christine and Spencer ate dinner together. Kyla ate in her room. Everyone was quiet except Aiden. It was one question after another, all directed at Spencer or he was bragging about his new girlfriend. Spencer liked Aiden, but she wondered when did he develop diarrhea of the mouth. He was talker, but tonight it was excessive, he could hardly eat his dinner.

With dinner finally over, Spencer was on her way back to the Lonely Hearts Nightclub.

Spencer arrived at the club just before the band began to play. The club was located on the West End of downtown Reno. She got somewhat turned around being it was her first time traveling at night. With all the bright lights from the nightclubs and casinos lit made the streets look completely different.

Spencer found a table near the back of the club and ordered a drink. While she waited for the band to start, she noticed things about the club she hadn't noticed earlier. The nightclub stayed open 24 hours, offered live entertainment 4 nights a week, had dancing and food. There were pool tables and gaming machines available in the back rooms.

Aiden had told Spencer that the West End of downtown Reno was the most popular area for local bars, nightclubs, sports bars, strip clubs and a few gay bars. Aiden also mentioned that The Lonely Hearts Nightclub was owned by Ashley's former boyfriend, Bill Stanton. He also owned one of the lesser known casinos located off the strip.

In actuality, Ashley and Spencer's background with the male species were similar. Ashley had dated Bill Stanton briefly six months ago. Bill fell totally in love with Ashley. She thought she felt the same, but she realized she just enjoyed his attention. She let his attraction for her get in the way of reasoning. She didn't love him and by the time she expressed those feelings to him, it was too late, he was whipped. She told him she was attracted to women, but he said he didn't care, he wanted to marry and if Ashley wanted to fool around with women he would ignore it. Ashley couldn't believe Bill could live in a relationship like that so she ended it. So, Bill decided if he couldn't be Ashley's husband, he would resign himself just to being her friend. Having some part of her in his life was better than nothing. When Madison approached him about the band performing at his club he was elated. He thought this would give him more time to change Ashley's mind about him.

The band came on stage, besides Ashley's guitar there were two other guitarist, a drummer, pianist, and saxophonist. The band played for thirty minutes with Madison singing lead. The time finally came for Ashley's solo. Spencer sat in her seat mesmerized by Ashley's voice and guitar playing. Ashley was wearing skintight black leather pants and a silk button down white shirt, wide leather studded belt and black western boots. Besides her singing Spencer thought she looked amazingly sexy.

Oh my God! Did I just think that. I don't know what's going with me. I've never thought of another woman that way. But it didn't help that she was looking directly at me singing her song and looking incredibly hot. Ugh! I am so screwed.

When Ashley finished her song the crowd went crazy. They ended the set and the band left the stage. Ashley was making her way to where Spencer was sitting, being congratulated for performance along the way…a big smile on her face.

I stood up when she finally got to me and I gave her a big hug. Ashley you were wonderful, amazing. I gave Ashley another hug, it just felt so comfortable to do so. We looked into each others eyes and just got lost. Then Madison came over, tapped Ashley on her shoulder and said she would be ready to leave for her place in ten minutes. "Okay, Madison"…Ashley turned to Spencer who was looking at her questioning. "I told Madison I would spend the night at her place, since Joe was out of town. She doesn't like to be alone."

"Oh," Spencer said sadly, "I just thought…I thought we could ride back to ranch house together."

"I'm only staying the night," Ashley stated quickly, "how about we go for a picnic lunch tomorrow? I liked to show you the quieter nature side of Reno, if you don't have any plans."

"That would be great Ashley."

"Great!" Ashley said, "we can leave around noon. See ya!"

"Bye Ashley," Spencer said somewhat annoyed with Madison's invitation to Ashley and annoyed with herself for feeling…jealous.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spencer POV

The next morning Spencer woke up early, showered and got ready for her outing with Ashley. I feel like a seventeen year old going out on a date with the hottest chick in school. I need to start my lesson plans for the fall semester, but I'm too excited about the picnic. I'll do it later tonight.

It was eleven o'clock and Ashley was already in the kitchen preparing a picnic basket of sandwiches, cheese, fruit and a bottle of wine.

"Good morning Spencer, slept well I hope?"

"Yes, Ashley and yourself," Spencer said with an inquisitive look.

Ashley chuckled to herself, realizing the insinuation of Spencer's inquiry.

"The picnic basket is ready and if you're ready I figure we can just get started early."

"Sounds good Ash, I'm ready."

The two women walked out of the house towards Ashley's Range Rover, got in and sped off.

"So, where are we going," Spencer asked.

"I thought we would drive to a secluded place I know near Lake Tahoe. It's really beautiful there this time of year." The ride was comfortably quiet. Spencer marveled at the sights before her, especially the one behind the wheel.

Ashley pulled off the road a couple of hours later, towards a wooded area and continued to drive. Spencer thought the Rover wouldn't be able to get through the terrain, but it did. To Spencer's surprise they pulled up to a beach area enclosed by large mountains, cliffs, trees and a waterfall. The beach was deserted, except for the two of them. From where they sat, they would be able to see the sunset.

Ashley laid out the blanket and started taking the food and wine out of the basket.

"Wow! This place is really beautiful, so quiet, and serene."

"Yeah," Ashley replied, "I come here when I need to be alone, to think. It's just so relaxing. If there's time we can come back for swimming. I didn't think to tell you to bring a bathing suit. But... if you really want to go swimming no ones around... we could go skinny dipping," Ashley said twitching her eyebrows. Spencer laughed, "um...maybe next time. Let's just enjoy this nice meal you packed."

"So, Ashley tell me about you and Madison." "There's not much to tell, Spencer. Madison and I have been friends since high school. We were inseparable, we did everything together we still do."

"She's getting married in a couple of months to a guy name Joe. He's real sweet. Madison and Joe were my greatest supporters when I came out."

"Does Joe mind... you and Madison "being friends?" Ashley thought about what Spencer's question was implying because she never mentioned what kind of relationship she and Madison had. Spencer suspected it was on an intimate level of sorts.

"No, he doesn't mind, Joe's the best, he supports our friendship and he's good for Madison. In fact, he's trying to convince Madison to further her singing career. He's looking for a record company for her to sign with."

Spencer looked at Ashley for a long time before speaking. "Ashley, you sing really well yourself and the way you play the guitar it's amazing. Did someone teach you?"

"Yes, my dad was a rock star and he taught me to play when I was five years old. I loved my dad and I love playing the guitar. I feel he's close to me when I play."

Ashley turned gazing into Spencer's blue eyes getting lost in them. "So, Spencer enough about me, tell me about you. Why does a beautiful woman like you come all the way to Reno for a divorce?" Spencer blushed, "I needed to get away for awhile. Here in Reno I don't have to talk to anyone, present company excluded," Ashley chuckled, "thanks Spence." "No friends popping by to see how you doing and I can relax before the fall semester begins."

"Well, that tells me why you came to Reno, but why are you getting a divorce. I know I asked you this before, when you first arrived, but you were kind of vague."

"You don't mind me asking again do you?" "No, I don't mind you asking, we've come a long way since then. I was kind of snappy when I first arrived and you drove me downtown," Spencer chuckled. "I needed to change my life. I wasn't happy, he wasn't happy, if he was happy he would not have cheated on me." Ashley stared at Spencer, but remained silent. "I guess I never loved him. He didn't even want to have children, so I put all my energy and time into my work at the University."

"Why did you marry him, Spencer?"

Spencer sighed, "because it was expected of me. Decision making didn't come easy to me back then, especially if it was about me. Rarely was I was given a chance to make my own decisions and when Dexter took an interest in me, well my mom was overjoyed. You would have thought he was dating her instead of me. He would ask my mom where we should go, what we should do. Well one thing led to another and he asked me to marry him. Before I realized what was happening, my mother had taken over. I don't even remember if I had said yes to his question of marriage. We became engaged and I had no say in it and my father who would usually protect me from mom's controlling was too busy running the big oil company. So, wedding invitations were sent out, parties were planned, I didn't even get to decide on where we were going on the honeymoon. He and my mother decided. I felt obligated to marry him by then. So, we were married, my mother was to say the least very ecstatic. Listening to myself talk about it now, I guess I was kind of stupid going though with it."

"I found out he had been cheating throughout our whole marriage. I had enough. I was tired of pretending to be someone I wasn't, pretending to my family, pretending to my husband who didn't give a shit. I was especially tired of pretending to myself."

Spencer was now looking deeply into Ashley's eyes, those eyes that always sparkled making Spencer's stomach flutter. "I want to be myself. I want to be happy." Ashley was leaning in towards Spencer gazing into her ocean blue eyes, licking her lips, in anticipation. Spencer slowly moving in to meet her, their lips just a breaths touch away, stopped when they were startled by a motor boat passing by. Still looking at each other they backed away.

Ashley noticed the sky was getting dark and gray which meant a storm was coming.

"Spencer, it looks like a storm is brewing." In more ways than one, Spencer thought to herself.

Spencer only nodded her head in response to Ashley's statement, she was still a little shocked by what almost happened. They climbed into the SUV and headed back home in complete silence.

Christine and Aiden were in the living room when Ashley and Spencer returned from their outing, both still very quiet. Christine and Aiden looking at the two women, wondering what happened to put them in such a somber mood.

Christine and Aiden noticed the mutual attraction between Spencer and Ashley when they first met and were hoping it would grow during Spencer's stay at the ranch.

"How was your picnic ladies, Aiden asked?" "Great!" both responded together..."Ashley packed a wonderful lunch. It was just what I needed," Spencer said. "I'm going to my room now, I'll see everyone later."

"See you later, Ashley and thank you for a wonderful day." "My pleasure, Spence."

Christine decided to follow Spencer upstairs so she could check on Kyla. Kyla had been in her room most of the afternoon, since receiving several phone calls earlier.

Christine knocked on Kyla's door several times with no response. So she turned the knob and walked in. What she saw made her blood cringe. "OH...MY...GOD!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"ASHLEY! ASHLEY!" Christine yelled frantically. Spencer quickly turned to see what was going on. Ashley and Aiden ran up the stairs to see Christine standing in the doorway of Kyla's bedroom staring unbelieving at the sight before her. There was Kyla lying face down on the floor in a pool of blood, both wrists slashed and Kyla looking like she was one step away from meeting her maker.

Ashley yelled at her mother, "Call 911 quickl." "Aiden go get some towels and sheets… when you get the sheets start tearing them into strips. We need to stop the bleeding until the paramedics get here."

Spencer came to Ashley's side trying to help her with Kyla. Aiden got back to Ashley with the towels and the sheets already torn into strips, handing them to Ashley and Spencer.

Both Ashley and Spencer were feverishly wrapping tourniquets around Kyla's wrists to stop the bleeding. Christine finally back at the bedroom, "the ambulance is on its way," "how is she?" "Not good, she's already lost a lot of blood and she's unconscious."

By the time Spencer and Ashley finished wrapping the tourniquets around Kyla's wrists the paramedics had arrived. They inspected the wrappings and the work Ashley and Spencer had done, nodded their approval and continued to stabilize Kyla's condition for the ride to the hospital. As they were placing her on the stretcher, Kyla moaned. Thank God, she's still alive at least, thought Spencer.

"Christine you need to get in touch with Kyla's husband and tell him to get down here," Ashley said.

Christine nodded, still in shock.

Ashley rode to the hospital with Kyla so she wouldn't be alone and to give the hospital information about her.

Spencer and Aiden staying behind, began cleaning up Kyla's room. There was blood everywhere, the bed, floor and bathroom. It was so much blood it made Spencer nauseous. When they finished the cleanup all three ran downstairs to where the liquor was stored to get a shot of whatever was available. The stronger the better. Scotch straight was the poison of choice for all three.

Christine finally spoke, "My God! What could have made Kyla want to slash her wrists?"

"Yeah, I wonder the same thing she was fine until she got those phone calls," Aiden said.

Spencer sitting quietly staring into space, suddenly jumped out of her seat, startling Christine and Aiden. "I'm going to bed. Good night everyone."

Spencer lay in her bed wondering the same thing as Christine and Aiden. What would have possessed the young woman to try and take her own life? She had two beautiful children and a husband who didn't even want the divorce. It was Kyla who initiated the divorce, Spencer had learned earlier from the young woman.

Spencer closed her eyes, but sleep did not come easy for her. With Kyla's attempted suicide and the almost kiss with Ashley, Spencer's head was spinning, she wondered what tomorrow would bring.

After the doctors got Kyla stable, Ashley left the hospital, but did not feel like going home. She wanted to see Madison, she needed to see Madison and so she went. Madison had a drink, several drinks in fact waiting for her Little Butterfly when she arrived at the house.

Ashley drained the glass in one gulp. Madison put another drink in her hand, which she gladly took.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?" Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "she tried to kill herself. The doctors say she's going to be alright once she regains consciousness. She's going to have to see a psychiatrist. Her husband's going to be here tomorrow. It'll be several days before she can leave the hospital. After she's released he's taking her home."

"Home! What about the divorce?"

"I don't know, I think he's going to try and talk her out of it."

"What else is bothering you, Ashley?"

"I took Spencer to "The Place" today for a picnic." "And" Madison asked anxiously?

"I like her Madison, I like her a lot. When I look at her…when I look into her eyes, I just lose myself. I feel so comfortable with her. I feel like it's just me and her in this whole wide messed up world."

"Does she… like you?"

"I'm not sure…I think so…maybe…I don't know."

"She knows you're gay"…"Yes!..."

"Is she gay?" Madison asks… "she started talking about pretending when were at "The Place". But she didn't go any further with it and I didn't push her to continue. She's in conflict with herself."

"Well, if your interested in her, then you better hurry up and find out, cause she's gonna be gone in six weeks."

"Yeah, I know," Ashley said sadly.

Madison goes over to Ashley, wraps her arms around the slender girl's waist and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Ashley kisses back. Madison leads Ashley into the bedroom and closes the door.

It was already Wednesday of the second week of Spencer's stay. So much was happening with and around her.

Ashley didn't come home last night, which for some odd reason upset Spencer terribly. She wondered where Ashley could have gone, and then she remembered Madison. She wished Ashley had come back home. Spencer found it very easy to talk to Ashley, to be with her, she was kind, considerate and feisty. That's what Spencer loved most about Ashley. "Love", Spencer thought is what she felt when she thought of Ashley. Yes, she was falling in love with Ashley.

Christine and Spencer were leisurely talking and drinking sherry when the phone rang.

"Spencer, the phone is for you."

"Thank you, Christine."

"Hello, this is Spencer Carlin. Hi! Mr. Townes, how are you!"

"I'm fine…Ms. Carlin we need to talk right away. I'm coming out there to see another client so I can stop by there on my way. I'm leaving my office now. I can be there in thirty minutes."

"Okay, Mr. Townes, I'll see you when you get here."

Spencer returns to the living room, "is everything alright Christine asked?"

"I don't know, Mr. Townes is on his way here to talk to me about something. God, I hope it's not a delay with the divorce."

Meanwhile, Ashley walks through the door to find Spencer deep in thought. So deep, that Spencer didn't even notice Ashley standing in front of her talking.

Mr. Townes finally arrives and was lead into the study so he and Spencer could have some privacy.

"What's going on Mr. Townes?"

"Ms. Carlin, do you know Attorney Glen Carlin?" "Yes, he's my brother. I thought as much, he's one of the best lawyers on the East Coast, a cut throat and will do what ever he has to do to win his cases."

"I'm well aware of my brother's reputation as a lawyer. He's a bastard!"

"Why are you asking about my brother, Mr. Townes?"

Mr. Townes released a long sigh, "he's representing your husband Dexter."

**"WHAT!!** Wait, no that can't be that's absurd. He would never do that to me. I'm his sister, his **ONLY** sister," Spencer yelled.

"Calm down Ms. Carlin, that's not all." "Oh My God, what else could there be…the divorce, inheritance." "Yes," Attorney Townes said. "Your husband is going to contest the divorce." "He said he wouldn't," Spencer said, '**ON WHAT GROUNDS!!** He's the one who was cheating."

"He states that you never gave your marriage a chance and he felt abandoned and alone. He also states that you were having an affair of your own." "**WHAT!" "**With a…um…woman." Spencer needed to sit down and calm herself, she needed to think. Spencer was literally shaking with anger.

"You know Mr. Townes his allegations are preposterous. He can't prove any of that because it's not true." "I believe you Ms. Carlin, but remember he has "that bastard", I mean your brother," Spencer smiled at that slip of the tongue, "as his attorney and as you stated earlier, you are well aware of his reputation."

"Yes, I understand," Mr. Townes.

"How much does he want Mr. Townes," Spencer said calmly. "Well, they were a little vague with the amount." "How much?..". "half of your inheritance, ten million dollars." Spencer wanted to cry, but she was too angry and she wasn't going to do it in front of her lawyer.

Well, I have to go see my other client now. Can you meet me in my office Friday morning to discuss strategies against your husband's allegations?

"Yes, I'll be there. Is ten o'clock okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Ms. Carlin, don't worry, yet!"

As soon as Mr. Townes left Ashley ran into the study to see if Spencer was okay. She and Christine could hear Spencer yelling and upset all the way in the living room.

"Spencer," Ashley said…as soon as Spencer saw Ashley enter the room she ran into her arms. Ashley held her tight, trying to calm down the now crying woman.

"Spencer what's wrong?" a worried Ashley asked. When Spencer finally calmed down, she told Ashley everything. "My ruthless bastard of a brother is stabbing me in the back with my good for nothing husband. Dexter doesn't want this marriage, he just wants the money. I can believe that Dexter is capable of hurting me, but not my brother."

Ashley was still holding Spencer, when she started crying again. "Everything's going to be alright Spencer you have an excellent lawyer on your side."

Ashley wiped the tears from Spencer's cheeks, gazing into her eyes, hesitantly Ashley leaned in toward Spencer and kissed her softly. Spencer raised her hands to Ashley's face and pulled her in for another kiss. This kiss was more passionate, more wanting. Spencer caressed Ashley lower lip begging for permission to enter and Ashley granted. Their tongues collided fighting for dominance. They embraced each other tighter. They were still kissing when Christine barged in the study to make sure Spencer was alright.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me," Ashley and Spencer abruptly pulled apart from each other still breathless from the kiss. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright and now that I see you are, I'll just go and start dinner." Christine winked at Ashley and excused herself.

"Ashley," Spencer whispered shaking her head… "Ashley, I want you, but I can't do this right now."

"I understand Spencer. I shouldn't have… I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here for you." "Thanks, I'm going to my room. I just need to be along right now. I'll see you at dinner." Spencer didn't wait for Ashley's response, she went to her room and closed the door.

Ring, Ring, Ring!

"Hello."

"Hey! It's me, Dexter finally came and asked me to represent him in the divorce."

"Excellent!! You agreed to take the case correct?"

"Yes, I did. You know I'm known as a cut throat amongst my colleagues and a lot of people I represent totally deserve to be screwed over, but this is wrong. I don't feel good about this at all."

"Stop it Glen! You agreed, if Dexter approached you to represent him, you would take it and do what you had to do to get the inheritance away from Spencer."

**"SHE'S MY SISTER FOR GOD'S SAKE!!"**

"Well, look at it this way Glen, she obviously didn't have any confidence in you. Why else would she go all the way to Reno looking for an attorney, when her brother is the best "damn" lawyer on the East Coast."

That statement being said, made Glen remember why he agreed to be involved in this asinine situation. He was angry with Spencer. Why didn't she come to see him first? He would have represented her without any compensation. It's always about the money with Glen. He never liked Dexter to begin with. Dexter was never good enough for his sister. He was a conniving lothario jackass wannabe, Glen thought smiling to himself.

"Hello, Glen! Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here…"

"We'll meet later, to discuss haw to handle Dexter's divorce. He will never get his hands on any inheritance monies. I'll see to that."

"You know I don't understand why I have this reputation of being a "bastard cut throat" lawyer, because you go beyond the code of ethics than I ever would."

"You'll the cut throat, you'll stab anyone in the back to get what you want. Hell! You would probably even stab me in the back."

"You…Are…Such…A…Bitch! You know that?"

"Ha! Ha! Glen, compliments so early in the game. I'm touched."

"Mr. Carlin, your next client has arrived," Glen's secretary announced over the intercom.

"Thank you Chelsea, send him in."

"My client's here, I have to go mom, I'll see you and dad at dinner Sunday."

"Have a nice day Glen," Paula smirked than hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dexter's POV

I couldn't be happier. I got the best lawyer on the East Coast to represent me in the divorce and there was Paula, Spencer's mom she'll help Glen if the divorce case got to difficult for him. Hell, she's the one who convinced me to ask Glen to represent me in the first place. I would have preferred Paula her reputation as corporate lawyer in the corporate world preceded her. She was known as an arrogant, self righteous opinionated bitch. She was also crazy. But she thought it be best if her son handled the divorce since she hadn't practice divorce law in a while. So I agreed.

As I was sitting at the desk in the study I once shared with Spencer. I couldn't help remembering how I totally fell in love with Spencer. I quickly realized she would never love me. Oh, she cared deeply for me, but love, love was not forthcoming.

The first six months was okay Spencer was trying to be a loving wife, but it started going downhill after that. We would make love, maybe only once a month. I couldn't take it, so I started looking elsewhere for sex. After finding out about the first affair, Spencer forgave me. But when she found out about the others, she closed herself from me emotionally and physically. It became a loveless marriage and I was becoming bitter. Drinking more, flirting with more women, who I didn't want. I wanted Spencer. Hell! Who wouldn't, she was gorgeous, long blond hair, a body any man would kill to possess. But she didn't want me. I wasn't bad looking tall, muscular build, dirty blond hair and crystal blue eyes. I see women looking at me all the time, but not Spencer. My wife could care less that other women were eyeing me. She didn't need me, she could get anyone she wanted and money to buy it if she had to.

Now, I'm sitting at this desk, in this lonely apartment trying to remember anything that I can use to counter attack my wife's allegations of adultery and mental cruelty. Good luck to me, other than not being a wife to me, Spencer was perfect.

Paula's POV

Now that Dexter has Glen for his lawyer, I can work on the rest of the plan.

I was always good with manipulating people and situations to my advantage. The only people I couldn't manipulate were my parents. Being the only child I was spoiled, they doted on everything I did, good or bad. I was angry when I learned my parents left everything to Spencer. I was angry but understood why they did it. If it were my situation I would have done the same thing. So I stopped being angry about the inheritance going to Spencer, I figured I could break Spencer eventually and get the inheritance turned over to me. I just had to work a little harder.

That's probably why Glen didn't receive anything, my mother knew Glen was wrapped around my finger, a momma's boy, that's what Glen was. He had no backbone when it came to dealing with me, but Spencer had enough. I remember the last argument I had with my daughter. I tried to convince Spencer to stay with Dexter even though I knew he was cheating on her. That didn't matter, I knew she was also unhappy, that didn't matter. I also knew my daughter might be gay and that did matter, I wasn't having any of that. Prestigious corporate lawyer with a _**GAY**_ daughter. **NO WAY!**

Spencer told me she was leaving town for a while to get away from my manipulations concerning her divorce and inheritance and walked out, leaving me with my mouth hanging open. I felt my daughter was being a smart ass and disobedient. I was having none of that either, so what better way to get my daughter back in line then through the husband.

All I had to do now was keep Arthur from finding out.

Spencer lay on her bed trying to absorb everything that went on today. She just couldn't believe Glen would do this to her. "What could be his motivation?"

Spencer's POV

I love my brother and I know he loves me. Sure he can be an ass sometimes, but he would never do this to me on his own. Dexter must have bribed him or threaten him with something. I should call him now. No, maybe I'll wait until tomorrow morning, call him before he gets to his office. I wonder if my parents know Glen is representing Dexter against their daughter. My parents…**MY MOTHER**, Damn, Damn, Damn. I bet my inheritance that my mother is behind this. Glen would do anything she tells him. That woman is the epitome of evil. Why would she put me through this? I really need to call Glen, just to prove my assumption is right.

Dinner came and went and we all adjourned to the living room. "I need a good stiff drink," Spencer said.

"So, what's the story on Kyla?" Aiden asked.

"Kyla's husband came by earlier today to collect his wife's things. She'll be in the hospital a few more days, then he's taking her to San Francisco to pick up the kids from her mother, then on to New York, where they live." "They're going to try and work things out," Christine say. "He also said the doctor feels Kyla was going through postpartum depression, which could be what trigger the suicide attempt and divorce action."

Spencer was half listening to the conversation, too deep in her own thoughts. Ashley wasn't listening either, she just sat across from Spencer staring at her wondering what was going through her mind. Spencer felt Ashley's eyes on her and could only stare back, letting her eyes say what she felt. This gestured did not go unnoticed by Christine and Aiden.

"Ashley!..". Aiden blurted out making Ashley jump, "aren't you and Madison performing tonight?" "Um…yeah, I guess I need to get going."

Spencer watched Ashley as she rose from her seat. "I doubt I'll be asleep Ashley, if you're coming straight home, please stop by my room and we can talk," Spencer said.

"Okay, I will, Goodnight Spencer."

"Goodnight!!...Ashley!!" Aiden said loudly, laughing at his sister.

Ashley's POV

I went up to Spencer's room when I got in. Her door was ajar but Spencer was sound asleep. She looked so angelic I couldn't wake her. I sat in her room for maybe fifteen minutes just watching her sleep. I just wanted to crawl into bed next to her and hold her, but I didn't I just left and went to my room figuring we could talk in the morning.

Spencer's POV

I woke up early this morning. I guess I was more tired than I realized, because I missed Ashley last night. Anyway, I went to the study to call my brother.

Ring, Ring!

"Hello!"

"Hello Glen….It's Spencer."

"Hi, Spencer! How are you? I hope everything is well with…" Spencer cutting Glen's greeting short.

"Cut the Bullshit, Glen…you know why I'm calling, how could you do this?"

"Do what little sister," Glen questioned playing dumb? "Represent Dexter in the divorce. I'm your sister," Spencer calmly said.

"Spencer I'm sorry,' Glen said remorseful. "But you know me business is business. You know I could be representing you instead of him, if you had come to me."

"Glen you know I couldn't do that."

"Why not Spence, you don't trust my abilities."

"Glen you know that's not it…I don't trust…" "what Spence, my judgment."

"Yes! Especially when mom is involved."

"Glen, does mom know you're representing Dexter?" "Well…yeah, Glen said after a long pause." "And she's all for it, right?" Spencer continued to question.

"Well, yeah," Glen said.

"I thought so, did mom talk you into this Glen?" "No, Spence!"

"Glen don't lie to me. You know she's angry with me for divorcing Dexter and getting the inheritance monies. You know mom's got you wrapped around her finger. You're her son, but you're also her little puppet. You have no backboned when comes to mom. You're weak and she knows it."

"Spencer stop it! You know nothing. I took the case because…you didn't come to me first. So when Dexter approached me…I guess I was still angry that my own sister didn't trust my abilities to handle her divorce, so I agreed to represent your husband."

"Glen you don't even like Dexter."

"Glen…it wasn't your abilities as a lawyer. It was your weakness to be manipulated by mom. I just needed…I needed to get away from my family, the bickering, the plotting, the arguments."

"Glen…don't do this. Tell Dexter you changed your mind about representing him…for me, please!"

"I can't Spence…I'm sorry."

"I have to get to work now. Spencer…from now on our conversations will be through your lawyer. Good bye, Spencer."

I hung up the phone and just sat there…stunned.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SAVE SPASHLEY**

Chapter 9

Christine drove Spencer to her lawyer's office that afternoon. She had less than five weeks and things were getting complicated. On top of that Ashley was not around for her to talk to.

"Where's Ashley," Spencer asked Christine? "She's assisting Aiden with the horses today."

"I told Ashley I would give you a ride to your attorney's office downtown." "Oh!" Spencer said.

"I thought this would give me a chance to talk to you about Ashley without being interrupted." Spencer squirmed in her seat… "talk about what Christine your daughter is an adult."

"Don't get me wrong Spencer I don't have a problem with you and my daughter being together…it's just that you are in the middle of a divorce and I don't want my daughter to get hurt. From what I have been observing, your divorce is getting complicated."

"You understand, don't you Spencer?"

"Yes, I do Christine."

"The last thing I want is for Ashley to get hurt. I would never intentionally hurt her," Spencer whispered. "Spencer you are only going to be here for five more weeks and things seem to be getting real serious between you two. Once you get your divorce, what's going to happen to you and Ashley then?"

"I don't… " Spencer cut off by Christine.

"You know she's in love with you." Spencer's eyes widened.

"How do you know this Christine?..." "She's my daughter Spencer, I've seen her in and out of love numerous times…but this…this is different and I can see her falling hard and getting hurt and getting hurt badly."

Spencer hung her head down fumbling with her hands, not knowing what else to say to Christine, she remained silent for the duration of the ride.

When they arrived in front of Spencer's attorney's office, Spencer got out of the SUV and looked at Christine.

"You're right in protecting Ashley from being hurt. I can't blame you for that…I just don't know if I can let her go."

"Why not Spencer," Christine asked?

Looking directly into Christine's eyes, "because…I'm…I'm in love with her." Spencer turned and went into the building.

It was Christine's turn to sit, wide eyed in stunned silence.

Ashley was angry that her mother sent her off on a wild goose chase. She knew she was supposed to take Spencer downtown to see her lawyer.

So Ashley called her best friend Madison.

"Hello, Madison."

"Well, hello there my little Butterfly, what's up?"

"Can you meet me somewhere, anywhere, I need to talk?"

"Sure, why don't you come over to my place. I'll have Joe put on some steaks."

"Thanks Madison, I'll see you in twenty minutes."

Spencer sat near the receptionist's desk waiting for her attorney to return to his office. Peggy his receptionist said Mr. Townes had to go to the post office for a package only he could sign for. So, Spencer waited.

"Ms. Carlin, hello…sorry for the delay. Your brother had a package delivered to the post office instead of my office and I had to pick it up in person." "Sorry about that Mr. Townes, my brother can be an ass most of the time. He gets his kicks knowing he's making the opposing counsel chase after things that would move the cases along quickly."

"Yes, well it's not your fault…please come into my office and let's see what he sent."

"So, my little Butterfly, what's got you in such a somber mood? Oh!...wait don't tell me…Spencer," Madison said irritated. "I don't know what to do," Ashley said. "In less than five weeks she'll be gone. I wanted to spend more time with her, I wanted to show her things that only I could show her while in Reno, but her divorce seems to have gotten a little complicated. She's going to be spending more time with her attorney instead of me."

"Why is that Ashley? I thought everything was a done deal."

"No…it's not, it seems her husband is contesting the divorce and to make matters worse the asshole hired Spencer's brother to represent him."

"Wow! That sucks big time," Madison said. "Look at the bright side, she may have to be here longer than six weeks."

"No, Madison she has to go back to New York because of her teaching obligations."

"And there's my mother who lately, seems to be trying to find ways to keep us apart. I confronted her about it. She said she doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Well she's concern…" "that's Bullshit Madison, I know Christine loves me dearly, but she never took any interest in any of my other relationships…Why now!"

"Why do you seem so angry, my little Butterfly? You've only known Spencer a little over a week.'

Ashley looks directly at Madison… "I've…I've fallen in love with her."

Madison eyes widened at this confession and listens quietly as Ashley continues to speak. "I know you think I'm crazy, no one can fall in love in a week's time…do you believe in Fate, Madison?" Ashley not waiting for a reply continued… "I am so enthralled by her. I love the way she laughs, the way she tilts her head when she questions you and the way she kisses. Her lips, her mouth…when we touch I feel like she's branded me. She makes me feel whole, complete… she's my calm against a rough sea."

"I believe we were meant to be together."

"Have you slept with her yet?..." "No, it's not just about the sex, although that's a good part of it," Ashley said smiling.

"We did kiss twice… those two times were magic. If those kisses can sweep me off my feet, I shiver at the thought of what making love to her would be like."

"Oh My God! You are in love," Madison said.

Ashley was so troubled with the thought of Spencer's leaving she began to cry which made Madison reach out with open arms and hug her.

"Well, Ms. Carlin it seems that your husband has proof that you were cheating on him. He claims he has witnesses."

Spencer just sat there dumbfounded.

He has love letters written to you from your lover. He claims he found them in your closet hidden away.

Spencer's reaction to this allegation was calm, "I don't believe this, he has no proof, there is no lover or love letters, he fabricated everything."

"Your brother sent copies of the letters and a list of witnesses. You'll need to look at them."

"How are we going to prove these allegations are false, he must have paid these people a substantial amount of money to lie," Spencer angrily said.

Spencer slumps down in the chair, "I want this to be over…how much does Dexter really want?"

Mr. Townes poured some whiskey in a glass and handed it to Spencer. "Instead of the ten million he requested before, he's added two additional million, which puts it at twelve million." "Two additional million, what for!" Spencer asked.

"Aggravation for having to contest the divorce and he also wants the apartment you shared with him on Madison Ave." Spencer gulps the whiskey down, feeling the burning in her throat and stomach. "I believe he'll back down to his original request of ten million dollars Ms. Carlin, he just wants to vex your nerves right now."

Spencer was quiet for several minutes, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I…I talked to Glen this morning asking why he was doing this."

"What did he say?" asked Mr. Townes.

In so many words, "he told me he was angry that I didn't have him handle my divorce and since Dexter needed representation, "Business is Business"… "I asked him to quit as Dexter's lawyer. He said he couldn't."

"Mr. Townes, I know in my gut that my mother is behind all this mess."

"Your Mother!" "What does she have to do with it?"

Spencer held out her glass for another shot of whiskey. She went on to tell of her relationship with her parents for several hours. After she had finished, Mr. Townes needed a drink.

"Look Ms. Carlin, from what you have told me. I think we may have an allied in the form of your father, Arthur…right. Yes…Spencer acknowledged. We need to talk with him and soon."

"Well, it's getting late and you need to go back to the ranch and get some rest. Leave your father's name and other information with Peggy. I think I'll make a visit to Mr. Arthur Carlin. In the meantime, you give him a call to let him know what you suspect and that I will be coming to see him."

"Good day Ms. Carlin and don't worry…yet."

"Thank you, Mr. Townes."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Lonely Heart's Nightclub was in full swing. You could hear Madison and Ashley's voices from outside the club. Instead of going back to the ranch Spencer decided to stay downtown after the meeting with her lawyer to clear her head and to see Ashley.

As soon as Spencer walked into the club, Ashley spotted her right away. That made Spencer extremely happy. All singing tonight was performed by Madison, nevertheless Spencer enjoyed watching and listening to Ashley play the guitar. Soon, the set was over and Ashley practically ran to where Spencer was.

"Hi! I'm glad you're here," Ashley said excited.

"Hi, yourself. I've come to take you away. If… you have no other plans?"

"No, I have no plans…what did you have in mind?" Ashley asked.

"Well! I thought we could have dinner somewhere else besides this club and talk."

"Okay, I'll just go tell Madison I'm leaving. Be right back."

While waiting for Ashley to return, Spencer noticed a man staring in her direction. She had seen him in the club the first time she was there. When Ashley returned, Spencer asked if she knew who the man was staring at them.

"Who!... Oh!... Him, that's Bill my ex boyfriend he owns this club. Okay, I'm ready let's get out of here."

"So, have you eaten here before Ashley?"

"No! I usually don't eat at the casinos. When we finish performing I usually go to Madison's place. She or Joe would fix something to eat and we just relax."

"Oh!" Spencer said.

"So, that was your boyfriend?"

"Yes, for a little while, it didn't last long."

"Are you going to tell me about him?"

"Yes, but not now, I just want to talk about us, is that okay Spencer?"

"Yes, Ashley."

Sometime later, dinner eaten Spencer takes Ashley by the hand and instead of leaving the casino/hotel, they got on the elevator and rode to the sixth floor.

"Umm, Spencer where are we going? You know someone staying in this hotel?"

Spencer just gives Ashley a sly glance, still holding her hand remained silent the entire ride on the elevator.

Walking down the hallway Spencer still holding Ashley's hand arrived at Room 601. The room Spencer had reserved earlier. Ashley silently questioned what Spencer was up too. She slides the key card into the lock, opens the door, and walks in pulling Ashley behind her.

Once the door is closed Spencer pushes Ashley against it, and crashes her lips against Ashley lips. Releasing Ashley lips and taking a needed breath, Spencer whispers seductively in Ashley's ear, "I want you".

Ashley trembled with anticipation. "Spencer... are you sure about this," she asked shocked and breathless?

Spencer looked deeply into Ashley's eyes that now sparkled with sexual hunger.

"Do you want me Ashley?"…."Yes, Spencer… so bad it hurts."

Spencer and Ashley's lips meet again only softer, slower with more passion. Ashley's tongue caressed Spencer's lips begging for entrance, which Spencer gladly granted… releasing a soft moan.

Still kissing and holding each other tightly, they walk towards the bed discarding articles of clothing. First to go were shoes, tops, bras, pants, panties…by the time they reached the bed they were both naked. Exposed and vulnerable to the needs of the other.

"Ashley!..." Spencer says breathing hard, "I need…I want you… to make love to me…Please."

"Oh God!"...Spencer! "I love you!"

Ashley laid on top of Spencer looking deeply into her eyes, searching and finding the want, the need, the desire, the lust Spencer cried out for.

Ashley placed soft kisses onto Spencer's lips, explored the insides of her mouth with her tongue tasting the sweetness. Trailing her tongue down Spencer's jaw, lingering at the crook of her neck, kissing, biting… feeling the beat of Spencer's heart all the time reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Spencer pressed Ashley's body closer into her rubbing her back, gently caressing her ass enjoying the feel of Ashley's body on top of her. While Ashley's hands were everywhere exploring the newness and enjoying the softness of Spencer's naked body. Spencer could do nothing but moan out her pleasure.

When Spencer regained controlled of her lust filled body she raised her hand up to caress Ashley's face, "that was amazing, you are amazing." "I've never felt such intense love with anyone…until now."

Spencer rose off the bed straddling Ashley's hips with her thighs and kissed her with all the love and lust she felt for her young lover.

As the sun rose and filled the lover's room with sunlight, Spencer looked at her sleeping beauty and smiled. The simple act of licking Ashley's earlobe, tracing it with her tongue made her young lover moan and open her eyes.

Spencer was gazing at a now aroused Ashley…"I love you".

Ashley's heart was beating so fast she thought it would fly out of chest. "I love you too", she said with lustful eyes.

Another round of passionate kissing lead to more lovemaking, for the rest of the morning. I just can't keep my hands off you…"I love you so very much, Ashley. I've never been this passionate before. Not with anyone, you've opened up a whole new world to me and for that I'm grateful," Spencer said.

Ashley rose up to look at Spencer, I've never experienced these kinds of feelings either, Spence.

"You've been with other people…." "not like this, Spence, I have never loved anyone like this before. It's a new experience for me as well."

"Thank you for telling me that Ashley."

Spencer got out of bed not bothering to cover her nakedness from Ashley, walked towards the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower now…will you join me?"

Spencer didn't have to ask twice, Ashley beat her to the bathroom.

Spencer and Ashley arrived back at the ranch house to be met at the door by Aiden.

"Well! Good afternoon ladies. You two are positively glowing."

"Hey Aiden," they both said.

"Wow! You two look really happy…" "We are Aiden," Ashley said. "Where's Christine?"

"She's in the kitchen preparing dinner. I think she figured since it was only going to be just the two of us, she would not cook a lot for dinner."

Christine heard voices and came to the door to see who Aiden was talking to.

"Well, well, well! You two finally came home," Christine smirked.

Spencer and Ashley just stood in front of Christine and Aiden blushing. "Well, I guess I'd better prepare more for dinner."

"Oh! Before I forget, Spencer your lawyer wants you to call him and Ashley, Madison came by looking for you this morning."

"Came by! Madison… came by the ranch house…this morning?" "Yes, dear."

"She very seldom comes out to the ranch, I wondered what she wanted?" Looking at Spencer perplexed.

Ashley's POV

Once I reach my room, I immediately called Madison.

"Hey Madison! What's wrong?"

"Nothing my Little Butterfly, I could use a little of your TL (tender loving)."

Silence.

"Hello! Ashley…are you there?"

"Yeah, Madison…we need to talk, I'll see you at the Club."

"But that's five hours from now". What! "Are you busy?"

"Yeah! Christine needs help with something, so I'll see you later tonight. Bye!"

Oh God! I need to talk to Madison about me and Spencer, but not over the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone so very much for reading my story and leaving comments. It is greatly appreciated. I am going to use the suggestions that were given and make some changes to eliminate confusion in reading this story. Sorry, for the confusion. Let me know if it's better.

As always leave comments. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

It was Sunday evening in New York at the Carlin estate. As Paula was giving instructions to the cook regarding dinner, Glen walks into the kitchen, "mother how are you?"

"Glen darling," "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't think of missing a Sunday dinner with my parents," Glen said sarcastically. "Where's dad?"

"He's in the living room watching some game on TV." "Great, I think I'll join him."

"Oh Glen, don't forget we **must** talk after dinner."

"Sure, sure mom!"

Arthur Carlin was sitting in the living room watching TV, something he rarely gets to do. A quiet man, he loved his wife and children dearly, but being President and CEO of one of the largest oil refining company in the United States left him little family time.

Arthur fell in love with Paula and Paula's parents adored Arthur. Paula's father treated Arthur like a son, showed him everything about the oil refining business. When Paula's father retired, Arthur who had already been with the company for a number of years was unanimously elected President by the Board of Directors and took over running the company. Arthur was very successful in making money for the company. He made the company more money than Paula's father had done during his reign as President. Arthur sacrificed his family life for the company and paid dearly for it…as his children matured, Arthur realized he wasn't happy. Giving the company all his time, Arthur missed seeing his children grow up and he neglected working on improving his marriage to Paula. He loved his wife, but he was sick of her manipulations.

Arthur's POV

Another Sunday dinner at the Carlin estate. I miss my daughter. The last time we talked she had just arrived in Reno, for a divorce from that no good "son of a bitch" son-in-law. Nobody liked him, except Paula. If I wasn't so busy with running the company I could have advised Spencer better. But I put business ahead of my daughter's happiness. She came to me for advice and I let her down and it allowed Paula to interfere with the confusion Spencer was having within herself.

I know my daughter's gay, but she has to come to that realization herself. I can only give her my support when she comes to me.

"Hey dad! How are you this fine evening?"

"Glen, I didn't realize you were here yet." Arthur got up and gave his son a hug. "Where's Chelsea, are you two still dating?"

"Yeah, but she decided to go spend the evening with her parents. Something about being around Paula," Glen mumbled under his breath. Not surprising to Arthur, not too many people close to the family can deal with Paula's high and mighty attitude.

"So Glen, have you heard from Spencer?"

Glen's eyes widened with that question, "Umm…no, I haven't."

"That's unlike Spencer to not call anyone," Arthur said.

"You know she went to Reno to relax too, maybe she's too distracted to call."

"Maybe so," Arthur said.

At that moment Paula walks in, glaring at her son. She announced dinner was ready. "Great! I'm starving," Arthur said walking to the dinner room.

Paula pulls Glen back and whispers in his ear, "be careful of what you say to your father regarding Spencer. Do you understand Glen?"

"**Yes, mother**_**,"**_ pulling his arm away from her.

A few hours later, "that was a great dinner mom."

"Thank you darling, Arthur you were quiet during the whole dinner, didn't you enjoy it?" "It was fine Paula…I guess I was missing our daughter's presence at these Sunday gatherings."

"Arthur you need to stop worrying about Spencer, she's a grown woman and by the looks of it she doesn't want to be bothered with her family." Arthur shuddered at what his wife just spoke.

Clearing his throat, "I'll be in my study if you need me." "Fine dear."

Paula and Glen stayed in the dining room to discuss Spencer's divorce from Dexter and how to get their hands on the inheritance. Dexter only wanted half of Spencer's inheritance, Paula wanted it all. Not that she needed any money, between her and Arthur they had millions in the bank. She just didn't want Spencer to have it.

Paula was so involved with Glen discussing the game plan of Dexter's divorce, it didn't occur to her to pick up the phone when it rang.

Arthur still in his study answered the phone. "I guess Paula's not going to answer the phone tonight," Arthur thought to himself.

"Hello!"

"Hello dad, it's me Spencer."

"Spencer!!" Arthur squealed, "how are you sweetheart?" "I'm so glad you called, I was thinking about you. I miss you honey."

"I'm sorry dad, about not calling. I didn't want to talk to mom if she picked up the phone first. If I asked to speak to you she would just say weren't home."

"Spencer!" Arthur said, "your mother wouldn't do that."

"Yeah right." "Anyway dad my lawyer is going to come and see you regarding my divorce and the inheritance." "Why would he need to talk to me about that sweetheart?"

"Potential problems have come up making my divorce not so simple," said Spencer.

"He can explain it to you better. His name is Ron Townes, he'll be there in a couple of days. I need you to talk to him, dad…please and don't tell mom about your meeting with Mr. Townes."

"Okay Spencer."

At that moment Paula walks into the study. "Is that Spencer, let me talk to her." Paula said, practically snatching the phone from Arthur's hand. "Spencer dear, how are you…why haven't you called your father and I." "It's been ages since we last saw you. When are you coming back home, sweetheart?"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Hello mother."

"You know I'm not coming home for another five weeks," Spencer said.

"Quite right dear, I forget. Well, I know you're busy, so I'll let you go."

"Bye dear," Paula quickly hung up.

"Paula!!" Arthur yelled, "I was not finished talking to Spencer. We didn't even get a chance to talk. I wanted to know how the divorce was proceeding."

"Well, Arthur she said she had to go. You know when your daughter is ready to go she's ready to go."

"Where's Glen," Arthur asked Paula. "He left…had some client he needed to see."

"On a Sunday!" Arthur said.

"Arthur dear, if you were a lawyer you would understand. Lawyers are twenty-four seven, you never know when your clients are going to need your advice or find themselves in trouble."

Paula left the study thinking to herself, it's too bad I didn't pick up the phone first when it rang. I don't think he had a chance to really talk, since he got so angry with me for cutting his conversation short. I need to call Glen and push him a little faster with this situation and light a fire under my legal clerks to find answers regarding those stipulations in the will.

-------------------

Spencer's POV

I don't need anyone to tell me that it's my mother who's behind this mess with Glen and Dexter. I know it's her pulling the strings. God, she can be so cruel. That phone call said it all. The way she rushed dad off the phone and then talking that bullshit to me while he listened. What is she trying to do to me? Well, I guess I need to look over these papers that Glen sent Mr. Townes.

I wonder where Ashley is. I need to be with her. It scares me to feel this strongly for someone in just a weeks time. I feel like a junkie needing a fix. An Ashley fix.

-----------------

Ashley got to the club late, but in time to discuss what music the band was going to perform tonight. She noticed Madison seemed upset about something.

"Madison can we talk," Ashley asked?

"Oh! You want to talk now…hmm…did you **finish** that business with your mother," Madison snapped?

"Umm…Yeah," Ashley said not directly looking at Madison. "Look Madison, Spencer and I are a couple now." "Oh!!" Madison said harshly.

"Yes…and I" ….Madison cuts Ashley off.

"Ashley how can you and Spencer be a couple when she's not even divorced yet?" "She still has a husband," Madison… now yelling said.

"I know that Madison," Ashley replied.

"Well, what the hell are you talking about…couple." Madison stopped talking, taking a deep breath, got in Ashley's face staring at her for a long moment.

"You slept with her…didn't you?"

"Yes! Madison why are you so angry", Ashley asked?

"I'm not angry, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Then I have to pick up the pieces of your heart and put it back together." Madison said now calmer.

"Hmm!" Ashley said not believing her. Then it occurred to her…"Oh my God… you're jealous. Damn!

"No Ashley, I am not," Madison said.

"You're lying Madison, I see it in your eyes. Oh God, how did I let this happen," Ashley said?

That's when Madison finally broke down and admitted it.

"Fine…okay…yes damnit I'm jealous. Look, I know we have this I'm not bound to you kind of relationship but since Spencer's been here, you've changed…I don't see my Little Butterfly as much," Madison said as tears started to fall down her face.

"Madison you have Joe," Ashley said.

"Joe!...he has nothing to do with you and me, Ashley!"

"Joe can't give me what you give me Ashley," Madison said. "Sometimes… my body…gets this craving and you're the only one who can satisfy it."

"Oh!" Is all Ashley could say.

"Ashley you're my Little Butterfly," Madison said now crying.

Ashley walked over to Madison hugging her, "as long as I'm with Spencer I cannot be with you intimately. We'll still be best friends and when you need me for emotional support I'll be there for you, but that's all and I hope you'll still be there for me as while Madison."

"I love Spencer. She's all I want," Ashley said.

Ashley walked away from Madison to go tune up her guitar for tonight's performance.

After the band finished playing, Ashley immediately left the club and went home. She needed to be with Spencer.

Spencer's bedroom was dark but she left her bedroom door ajar hoping Ashley would come home tonight.

"Spencer!" Ashley whispered.

"Yes, Ashley…I've been waiting for you."

Ashley went over to the bed and held on to Spencer tightly. " What's wrong Ashley," Spencer asked? "Nothing just hold me."

"Stay with me tonight Ashley," Spencer asked. Ashley could see Spencer's silhouette from the moonlight shining through the window and nodded. She took her clothes off and slide under the covers naked beside Spencer.

Spencer wrapped her arms tightly around Ashley and held her close until they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Paula decided to visit Glen at his office rather than call him on the phone.

"Hello, Chelsea dear, how are you? We so missed you at dinner Sunday," Paula said. "Yeah, well I hadn't seen my parents in awhile and I knew they would be home on Sunday so I went to visit them."

"Yes, I do understand dear. Is my son busy?" Paula asked.

"I'll let him know you're here," Chelsea said.

Walking into Glen's office, Glen looked up smiling, happy to see Chelsea walk in.

"Glen your mother is here to see you"…Paula not waiting, barges in. "Glen darling, we need to talk…now." Of course that took the smile right off of Glen's face.

Chelsea left, closing the door behind her. "I thought you were going to call me," Glen asked puzzled by his mother's appearance in his office?

"Glen get Dexter over here right away. We need to go over the plans with him."

"Mom, I have clients to see right now…"

"**Cancel them!...Do it Glen!...Now!!!"** Paula yelled.

Glen pressed the intercom button, "Chelsea cancel my appointments and call Dexter Hall, tell him he needs to come to the office, right away." "Yes Glen, I'll do it right now."

"You know mother, I do not appreciate you coming into my office and ordering me around like some puppet. I have a very lucrative practice and I don't need you"…"**And!...**you got this lucrative practice because of **ME**…Glen!" Paula said spitting the words at her son. Paula went on to tell Glen, "if it wasn't for me you would still be in that little hole in the wall you called an office struggling for clients. **I got you this!**"

"Now, please sit down dear and let's go over some things before Dexter arrives."

"Sorry to interrupt," Chelsea said nervously standing in the door frame between offices, "Mr. Hall said he will be here in thirty minutes."

"Thank you Chelsea, after you finish canceling my clients, why don't you take the rest of the day off," Glen said smiling at Chelsea.

"Okay, thanks Glen."

----------------------

In another New York office across town, Spencer's lawyer arrives at Arthur Carlin's office. Walking through the glass doors, he's greeted by the receptionist.

"Hi! May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Ron Townes I have an appointment with Arthur Carlin."

"Okay, please have a seat and I'll let Mr. Carlin's secretary know you'll here."

"Thank you," Ron said to the receptionist.

A tall very attractive woman, about thirty wearing a very becoming fitted business suit approached Mr. Townes, "Hello, my name is Heather, I'm Arthur Carlin's secretary. Would you follow me, please?"

Heather knocks on Arthur Carlin's office door, then enters. "Arthur, Mr. Ron Townes is here to see you."

"Thank you Heather, please show him. Heather I want you to stay for this meeting, I may need you." "Yes of course, Arthur."

"Mr. Townes…Arthur Carlin, please to meet you, have a seat."

"My secretary will be sitting in on this meeting," Arthur told Ron. "Yes, that's fine." "Heather is my right arm, I don't know what I would do without her," Arthur said smiling at Heather.

"Mr. Carlin, I don't know how much you know about your daughter's divorce petition, so I'm going to start from the beginning," Ron said.

"Fine Mr. Townes I had Heather clear my schedule for today, so we have nothing but time. That's the least I can do for my daughter," Arthur said sadly. "That's good to hear Mr. Carlin," Ron said.

"Please call me Arthur and may I call you Ron?" "Yes, certainly."

---------------------

Dexter finally arrives at Glen's office, quite surprised to see Paula there. "Paula! Good to see you." "Dexter darling, how is my favorite son-in-law?" "I'm your only son-in-law and I'm doing great."

"So, let's get down to business," Glen said, rolling his eyes at the exchange between his mother and Dexter.

"Dexter, I went over the statement you wrote detailing your marriage to Spencer and I see several ways we can contest the divorce."

"Wonderful Glen…wonderful," Dexter said looking over at Paula who sat quietly listening.

"First of all, on the adultery issue, if you can get evidence from a third party stating that Spencer was cheating or someone who will testify that she is Spencer's lover, we could get the judge to throw that issue out," Glen stated.

"That shouldn't be too hard for you Dexter, since you claim she was having an affair herself and with a woman," Glen said.

"On the second issue, we can claim abandonment." "But Glen, Spencer never left me." "Yes she did Dexter, she abandoned your marital bed. When was the last time you two were intimate with each other," Glen asked, not really wanting to know the answer to the question?

"Hmm, let me think," Dexter said while Glen just rolled his eyes and Paula still quiet just smirked.

"Umm, five maybe six years ago," Dexter say to Glen. "Dexter why would you stay in a loveless marriage that long," Glen asked? "Oh! I was getting sex, it just wasn't from Spencer."

It took all of Glen's strength not to get up out of his chair and strangle his brother-in-law. Listening at how he constantly cheated on his sister…"did Spencer know about these affairs," Glen asked?

"Yep!" Dexter replied, "we used to argue all the time, then she just ignored it."

"Okay, so I think we have enough to"…"Glen, what about the inheritance," Dexter asked? "Well I'm having"…that's when Paula intervened, "Dexter I've got people helping Glen with that. They're still working on the stipulation issues, so don't worry yourself about that."

"My people are more knowledgeable in that area, they will get in touch with Glen when they work things out or find something Glen can use," Paula flatly stated.

"Okay! Okay, Paula," Dexter said.

"Dexter I think we're done for today, I'll call you when I need you again," Glen said.

"Good day Dexter," Glen said.

"Goodbye Glen…Paula," Dexter said.

Dexter walked out of Glen's office actually feeling proud of himself. I could careless about staying in this marriage, I just want that "bitch" to suffer a little and with her brother sticking the knife in her back makes it even sweeter.

------------------

The meeting was still going on in Arthur Carlin's office. "Well I think I can vouch for my daughter's character, she would have never cheated on Dexter during her marriage. She would have left him first."

"Arthur I'm here because Spencer seems to think that her mother is the reason why Glen became Dexter's lawyer. Maybe if you talk to Glen yourself and find out what his motives are," Ron said.

"Yes, I'll have a talk with Glen," Arthur said, "I can do that."

"I can't believe this, Arthur said. "I just cannot believe my wife and son would do this to Spencer. What kind of woman am I married to?" "Damnit!!"

"Spencer also thinks that the only reason why Dexter stayed in the marriage was to get his hands on the money. But due to the stipulations in the will she couldn't get the money until she turned forty-five," Ron stated.

Ron also said, "Spencer thinks once she turned forty-five, got the inheritance money Dexter was going to sue her for a divorce. But only when she turned forty-five."

Arthur chuckled at that, "I remember when her grandparents made that will, Spencer's grandmother liked that number, forty-five and she thought Spencer would be more mature, settled down with someone and wise enough to handle such a large amount of money herself. Not let it turned her selfish or evil minded."

"Spencer's grandmother always felt that money was the root of all evil and that was strange considering her grandparents were millionaires."

"The inheritance is safe Ron, no one and I mean no one can change it. Spencer already gets fifty thousand dollars a month plus living expenses from the inheritance. The remainder of the inheritance is corporate paper, in other words, the monies are invested in stocks, bonds, mutual funds so it can continue to make money until Spencer turns forty-five."

"The only way it can be changed if Spencer herself contests the will," Arthur said. "I don't think she's going to do that."

"Well I think Glen's going to contest the will on the grounds that the will was improperly executed, that your in-laws were not in their right mind and undue influence was used by Spencer to get them to leave her the money," Ron said.

"Um…yes, that sounds like my wife's bantering. Sometimes I think she hates Spencer," Arthur said sadly. Arthur looked over at Heather and she just shook her head with despair and concern for her employer and his daughter's situation.

"The only monies Dexter would get from Spencer, is the money she receives on a monthly basis. If the judge should reward him alimony, but I'll have Heather check the stipulations of the will with our corporate lawyers here just to be sure."

"Well, I have to catch a flight back to Reno tonight," Ron said to Arthur. "It was a pleasure meeting you, I wish we could have met under different circumstances." "Same here Ron, Goodbye."

Arthur turns to Heather, "I want you to work closely with Mr. Townes," Heather nods. "Will you please send for my car and call Glen's secretary to make sure Glen's in his office today."

----------------------

Dexter's POV

Paula called me twenty minutes after the meeting with Glen. She told me to have me and one of my girlfriends, preferably a pretty one meet her somewhere inconspicuous. I asked her why, she said she would take care of the witness that I needed to claim she was my wife's lover. By take care of she meant she would pay the phony lover ten thousand dollars to lie to a judge then disappear. It didn't take me long to reply to Paula's request. I told her I knew who would do it and had no problems disappearing. Paula also told me not to tell Glen anything about the meeting. She would deny everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arthur Carlin arrived at his son's law office and was happily greeted by Chelsea.

"Hi! Arthur, how have you been?"

"Fine Chelsea and yourself?"

"Good," Chelsea said.

"Is Glen in his office?" "Yes sir, let me tell him you're here." "That's okay Chelsea, I want to…surprise him."

Arthur walks in, Glen is busy with his head down reading court papers. Arthur clears his throat getting his son's attention.

"Dad what are you doing here?..." "Glen what the **HELL** do you think you're doing?

"What are you talk…" "**GLEN!...**I am not as simpleminded as you and your mother seem to think I am. I know you're representing that "Bastard," Dexter in his divorce against your sister." Glen hangs his head down.

"What on God's green earth would possess you to do this. **AGAINST FAMILY!?**"

"But Dexter _is_ family" Glen said sheepishly. **"GOD, YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD YOU IDIOT**,**"** Arthur yelled.

"Dexter came to me needing representation, so I accepted." By this time Arthur's blood was boiling. "Dexter could have gotten any lawyer in the state of New York, why the hell did he come to you?" Arthur asked.

"Glen flippantly told his father…" "cause I'm the best." Soon as those words left Glen's mouth, he found himself lying on the floor with a bloody mouth. "Don't get smart with me, I am still your father."

"Now, Glen I'm going to tell you this once and only once. You resign from this case, tell Dexter it has become a conflict of interest or something…I don't care."

"**GET OFF THIS DIVORCE CASE," **Arthur ordered.

Glen got up off the floor and looked into his father's eyes…"I can't…It's not that easy."

"What do you mean Glen?" Arthur asked. "Does your mother have anything to do with this?"

Glen's eyes widened, "No! I told you Dexter came to me and I took it. You know me business is business." Those words stabbed at Arthur's heart…"Fine Glen, I would have never in my life thought you would have done this to your sister for money. So, I'm going to do something I thought I would never do, the first was hitting you."

"From this day forward, **YOU NO LONGER HAVE A FATHER AND I NO LONGER HAVE A SON,**" Arthur calmly told his son. "Our ties to each other are severed, I don't know you. If you want to visit your mother, do it away from **my **home, you are no longer welcomed there."

"I'm changing my will first thing tomorrow." As Arthur was leaving through the door, he turned and looked at his son one last time and said, "**IT'S JUST BUSINESS…**son."

After Arthur left, Chelsea ran into Glen's office and stood in the doorway silently watching him. Glen was never a crier, that was an emotion he refused to show… he was a man and men don't cry, but when his father left his office Glen sat down in his chair and cried like a newborn baby.

------------------------

Arthur's POV

I can't believe Glen actually refused to resign from this case. I don't care how much he denied it. I know Paula is behind his actions in representing Dexter. I can't believe how Spencer's divorce is wrecking havoc on this family and all because of Paula's malicious meddling. I'm going to have a talk with her tonight. Right now, I don't won't to be in that house. It doesn't feel like a home anymore. I think I'll go visit Heather right now. She always knows what to do to help me relax and say to make me feel better.

----------------------

Spencer and Ashley had been spending a lot of time together. Getting to know each other emotionally and physically. They talked about everything from their childhoods to Spencer's plans after her divorce and Ashley's graduating from college. As the days went by they were falling deeper in love with each other, much to Christine's dismay. She was still afraid Ashley was going to get hurt. She felt it in her soul.

Ashley and Spencer were in the living room enjoying a glass of wine when the phone rang. Ashley went to answer it. "Spencer telephone it's your lawyer." Spencer gave Ashley a kiss on the lips before taking the phone from her.

"Thank you," Spencer said.

"My pleasure Professor," Ashley said giggling.

"Hello!"

"Hello Ms. Carlin, this is Ron Townes…" "Hi Mr. Townes what's going on?" Spencer asked. "Your husband's lawyer sent a letter with the name of the witness who is willing to sign an affidavit that she's your lover."

"**WHAT!!"** Spencer said loudly, "and what name would that be?"

"Her name is Alexis Harthorne," Mr. Townes said.

"I don't know an Alexis Harthorne, she doesn't exist. Dexter must have gotten one of his sluts to say she was my lover," Spencer said.

"That's not all Ms. Carlin." "No! What else could there be Mr. Townes?" "The inheritance you received is also being contested. The papers have been filed with the courts already", Mr. Townes said.

"Oh my God!" As Spencer was listening to her lawyer, she looked over at Ashley. Ashley had been standing watching Spencer the whole time with concern etched on her face. Ashley mouthed "I Love You" to Spencer to let her know she was there for her.

"I can't believe this, on what grounds are they contesting the will," Spencer asked? "That the will was not executed properly due to your grandparent's mental incapacity." "That's not all is it?" Spencer asked. 'Well…um…the papers also state that you somehow coerced your grandparents into leaving you all the money."

Spencer felt dizzy, waves of nausea began to consume her, she glanced in Ashley's direction wondering why things were going so bad, and then the room went black.

"**SPENCER!!"** Ashley screamed.

-----------------------

When Arthur got home, Paula was sitting in her husband's study. She didn't notice him come in, she was too preoccupied with something she was reading. Arthur stood there looking at his wife for a long time. Trying to remember the happy times they had as husband and wife. Paula finally looked up feeling eyes on her, noticed her husband staring at her.

"Arthur darling, you finally decided to come home from your little tryst with…what's her name? Holly…no Henrietta…no, Heather! Yes that's it Heather," Paula said snidely.

"I know what you're doing Paula. You have to stop this madness."

Paula looked at Arthur with curious eyes. "You know what I'm doing and stop what Arthur?"

Arthur was not in the mood for pretending. He walked over to Paula and roughly grabbed her by her arms. "You have manipulated everyone in this family, even me."

"Well, it's going to stop **NOW!"** Arthur said.

"I saw Glen today, he didn't admit it but I know you made him represent Dexter in the divorce against our daughter. **OUR DAUGHTER FOR GOD'S SAKE!" ** Arthur yelled. "How could you do this? What evil lurks in that heart of yours to make you have your son go against his own sister?"

"Do you realize that the bond between those two can never be mended?" Paula kept quiet as Arthur continued to rant. "And Dexter, that piece of slim, what did you offer him to go seek out Glen…hmm Paula?" "Let me think…perhaps the inheritance money. You just can't stand to see Spencer with all that money. God, Paula when did you get so consumed with money. You have plenty of money…money that will last you a lifetime."

"**WE ARE NOT POOR!" **Arthur said.

"Arthur darling, you need to calm yourself," Paula said. Arthur just glared at his wife. "You have done some irrevocable damage to this family. Damage that can never be repaired, and for what Paula? What are you trying to prove?"

"Arthur are you finished?" "Not quite, but do go ahead if you have something to say."

"First of all I didn't talk anyone into doing anything. Dexter came to me asking if I could represent him in his divorce, I laughed at him and told him no. How could I do that against my own daughter? How could I know he would go to Glen and ask him."

"As for the inheritance, I don't care about that money. I have money…as you put it we are not poor. So, I've done nothing wrong," Paula said.

"You're lying Paula! Stop lying! You've lied through most of this marriage, well I'm not going to stand for it any longer. I'm leaving you Paula. **I WANT A DIVORCE!!"**

Arthur left the study, while Paula stood there with her mouth open.

--------------------

Spencer came too an hour later. "Ashley…" Spencer whispered.

"I'm right here Spencer."

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"You fainted."

"Um…yeah, I remember," her not so blue eyes starting to tear.

"Spencer what did your lawyer say to make you faint?"

Before Spencer could answer Ashley she noticed she was in her room lying in her bed. Ashley told her Aiden had carried her up to her room after she collapsed.

"Mr. Townes told me that Dexter has a witness that will say she was my lover."

"What!" Ashley said surprised.

"And he also found a way to contest the will."

"I am so sorry Spencer," that was all Ashley could say.

"Ashley will you just hold me, please?"

Ashley climbed into the bed and just held on to Spencer as tight as she could. A few minutes later, they were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello," Spencer answered.

"Spencer, it's your father…" hi dad, why are you calling so late?"

"Spencer I'm going to fly down to Reno in the morning. I want you to meet me at your lawyer's office. We need to clean up this messy situation."

"Okay dad, I'll see you in the morning," Spencer said.

"What's happening," Ashley asked. "My father's coming to Reno, he sounded angry, but he also sounded sad. I wonder what happened."

-----------------

One of Paula's legal clerks discovered how to get around the stipulations of Spencer's inheritance. He told Paula if Spencer contested the will she would forfeit her rights to any monies and it would go to Paula. Paula hearing this smiled evilly.

It didn't take her long to call Dexter. "We need to meet…find another one of your blond sluts to pose as Spencer. We're going to see a lawyer friend of mine who's a little unscrupulous in his dealings with the law. She's going to put in a challenge on the inheritance."

"WHAT!! Are you crazy? We won't get away with that," Dexter said.

"No, _**we**_ won't, you're going to handle this," Paula instructed.

"Oh no I'm not!" Dexter said nervously. "I'll get caught and go to jail for fraud."

"Don't worry Dexter darling I got your back. _**Trust Me!**_ Call me when you get the bimbo slut and we'll go from there."

Dexter hung up the phone thinking to himself, "Shit!" "When did I go to bed with the Devil?"

Dexter was now afraid. He knew Paula was a little crazy but now she was bordering on psychotic and he didn't want to go to jail. All he wanted was to live the good life on Spencer's money.

After contemplating his situation he decided it was best that he make a visit to his father-in-law first thing tomorrow.

"To hell with Paula, I'm going to go to Arthur and confess everything, well not everything only what I need to get from under Paula's grip."

Dexter called Arthur's office. "Damn!" Dexter said to himself, "Arthur's out of town for a week. What am I going to do. I can't do what Paula is asking me to do. Damnit! Think!

"I've Got It!"


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thoughts are in italics.

Chapter 14

Arthur is sitting in Attorney Townes office waiting for Spencer. 

"Ron," Arthur says, "this divorce is getting complicated. Spencer's been in Reno for four weeks already and you are not even close to getting to court to dissolve the marriage."

"I know Arthur, Dexter and Glen have tied everything up in court my hands are tied, so to speak." 

Arthur continuing his conversation with Ron, "you know I'd like you to work…well I was wondering if"…"if what" Ron asks. "If you would represent me"…"represent you" Ron asks again. "Yes I want a divorce from Paula…" 

Just then Arthur's phone rings. "Sorry Ron can we discuss this later?"

"Sure Arthur whenever you're ready."

"Hello! Arthur Carlin speaking." 

"Hello, Arthur it's Dexter." 

"Dexter how did you get my number?" " Well…um…does it matter," Dexter says "I'm calling about Spencer and the inheritance money." "Dexter I'm not going to talk to you about that." 

"Well, I guess you don't want to know what Paula plans to do then?" Arthur calmed down…"talk." 

So Dexter told Arthur about Paula's plan to use a phony blond to pose as Spencer and confess that she coerced her grandparents into giving her all the money. "So what should I do about Paula and the phony Spencer?" Dexter asked.

"Just stall her, tell her you need a couple of days to find the right blond," Arthur suggested to Dexter. "I'll be back in a couple of days. Give me a number where I can call you when I get back to New York." Arthur was livid when got off the phone.

"I don't understand Arthur," Ron said. "Paula's a corporate attorney, why is she doing this, she could get disbarred." Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe she's having a nervous breakdown…I just don't know and it scares me."

-------------------------

Ashley drove Spencer to her lawyer's office where her father was waiting. 

"Ashley will you come up with me?" Spencer asked. "I don't think that's a very good idea Spencer." "Why not?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, I just got a funny feeling, you know…us being together. Your lawyer and father may get the wrong impression."

"Ashley I don't care what impression they get, I want you with me. I need you with me. Beside I want you to meet my father."

"Okay Spencer, you know I can never say no to you."

"Mr. Townes, Ms. Carlin is here." "Thank your Peggy, send her in."

The two ladies entered the office. Spencer seeing her father ran over to hug him.

"Hi, dad. I've missed you." 

"Hi, honey, how have you been?" "Lately, not good with everything going on with the divorce."

"I know honey, it will work out." Arthur said.

"Hello Mr. Townes." 

"Hello Ms. Carlin."

"Dad…Mr. Townes, I like you to meet Ashley Davies." 

"Ashley this is my father Arthur Carlin and you remember my attorney Ron Townes." "How do you do Ashley," both men said.

"I'm good thank you."

"Dad, Mr. Townes I want Ashley to stay for the meeting, she knows everything already. Ashley has been my support through this trying time. She's my friend and I want her here," Spencer explained. 

Arthur and Ron gave each other a "what the hell look," but agreed to let Ashley sit in on the meeting. "Fine if that's what you want Ms. Carlin." 

"Ms. Carlin this divorce has gotten really complicated. Your brother has tied up everything in the courts. It looks like we'll have to go back to New York to dissolve your marriage." 

Spencer sat in her chair speechless, tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Ashley who was sitting next to Spencer grabbed her hand to give a squeeze of reassurance. Spencer smiled at Ashley's gesture, staring at her longer then she should have. Arthur and Ron again looked at each other.

"Ms. Carlin I've already petitioned the courts to set a date. It will be in six months."

"SIX MONTHS!" Spencer yelled. "I can't get a divorce or go before a judge to dissolve this ridiculous situation for six months?" "Shit". 

"I'm sorry Ms. Carlin, the court system is very busy." Spencer looked at her father for some kind of help. All he could do was shake his head and frown. He blamed Paula for his daughter's distress.

Spencer then turned to Ashley who stayed very quiet during the entire meeting between father, daughter and lawyer. She felt horribly sad for Spencer. 

Spencer went over to Ashley and embraced her tightly sobbing in the crook of Ashley neck. She walked Spencer out to the restroom, so Spencer could pull herself together. 

"I'm sorry Arthur, right now this is the best date we could get. We have to go before the judge on several issues. We're lucky it's the same judge who will be handling all the issues and not three or four different judges."

"Yes, I understand Ron." "Ah…Arthur did you notice anything strange with…I mean not strange but a little intimate…" "Yes I did…" Arthur said, "that's not good in light of the situation Spencer's in." 

"I agree," Ron replied.

"I'm not the lawyer here Ron maybe you can talk to Spencer alone, before we leave and explain to her the repercussions her friendship with Ms. Davies will have on her case."

The two women returned with Spencer more composed. "Ms. Carlin can I talk to you privately."

"Yes, Mr. Townes."

Ashley walked out of the office behind Arthur.

"So, you're my daughter's friend?" Arthur asked. "Um…yes," Ashley replied.

Arthur saw the look in Ashley eyes and wanted to calm the young woman down. 

"You have nothing to be afraid of Ashley. I love my daughter dearly, she's a grown woman and can make her own decisions, which I trust. Exception being her decision to marry Dexter," Arthur chuckled. This made Ashley relax a little as she returned Arthur's smile. 

"Mr. Carlin," Ashley started to speak, "please Ashley called me Arthur…" "Spencer and I are friends." "From what I could see you and my daughter seem to be more than just friends, am I right Ashley?" 

Ashley looked away, then back at Arthur. "I think you should talk to Spencer. Why don't you come out to the ranch house for dinner, I'm sure Spencer will be thrilled." 

Arthur nodded his head. "I would be glad to have dinner at the ranch. Thank you Ashley."

---------------------

"Spencer I'm not here to judge. I'm just your lawyer. But it seems to me that there is more than friendship going on between you and Ashley."

Spencer tensed up…"Don't get defensive Ms. Carlin, it's just that if your father and I…"my father"…"yes, if we can see the intimacy between you two, other people can see it. As your lawyer I need to know what it is between you two."

Spencer took a deep breath before she answered her attorney. _Damn, all I wanted was a divorce from that bastard Dexter, which he said he would give me without any problems, then I come to Reno and I meet Ashley who has shown me what love really is and I love her. Now, I'm answering to people like I'm a five year old…this sucks. _

"Mr. Townes, Ashley is my lover. I'm in love with her. I didn't look for it, it just happened. I can truthfully say though I was not having an affair during my marriage to Dexter." "I understand Ms. Carlin, but your relationship with Ms. Davies will do nothing but complicate the matter more. I must insist that you separate yourself from Ms. Davies until your divorce is final."

"WHAT! WHY! Ashley is the best thing that has ever happened to me." "Ms. Carlin you are still married and if your husband's lawyer found out about your…Ms. Davies, he can and will use it against you, technically _you_ are committing adultery."

"My advice is to let it go for now. In six months when your marriage is dissolve, you and Ms. Davies will be free to live your lives together."

"Thank you for your advice Mr. Townes, I'll give it some thought. I'm going to stay in Reno for the remaining weeks, so if you need me I'll be at the ranch house, otherwise I will see you back in New York."

"Ms. Carlin, I am really sorry, if you have any problems or questions, please don't hesitate to call me." 

"Good day, Ms. Carlin."

------------------------

When Spencer left Mr. Townes office, Ashley could see she was upset. She wondered what Mr. Townes had said to her to make her so upset. Spencer did not utter one word during the entire ride back to the ranch house. 

Ashley was worried about her lover. Arthur was just pissed. It hurt him to see his daughter going through so much anguish.

Ashley had called her mother earlier to inform her that Spencer's father would be coming for dinner. When they arrived at the ranch house, Spencer went straight to her room to freshen up. 

In the meantime Ashley introduced Arthur to Christine and Aiden. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Carlin," Christine said. 

"Yeah, a pleasure Mr. Carlin," Aiden said.

"Please call me Arthur. You have a nice place here Mrs. Davies…" "Thank you and it's Christine." 

While Arthur, Christine and Aiden talked Ashley went to see about Spencer. 

Ashley knocked on the bedroom door…"Spencer can I come in?"

Spencer opened the door, tears running down her cheeks, eyes a dull blue, red and puffy. 

"Spencer do you want to talk about it." "No Ashley not right now. Maybe later, I need to think. I also need to talk to my father before he goes back to New York. I want to tell him about us, is that okay Ashley?"

"If that's what you want to do Spencer, yes it's okay. I like your father he seems like a very understanding man."

Spencer walks over to where Ashley was standing and hugs her tightly, whispering in her ear…"I love you Ashley never forget that." Ashley let out a moan when Spencer's breath touched her skin. Releasing her hold on Spencer, she kisses her. First softly, then more aggressive, passionate. Spencer moaned, she wanted more. 

"Dinner's ready…whoops," Aiden said bursting through the open door of Spencer's bedroom startling the two women. "Sorry guys…I didn't realize." "It's okay Aiden we'll be down in a minute," Ashley said frowning… thinking to herself _why can't Spencer and I ever find any privacy in this house. _

------------------

After dinner Spencer and her father took a stroll to the lake that was a half mile from for the ranch house. Ashley stayed to help Christine cleanup. 

"Ashley what happened today with Spencer and her lawyer?" Christine asked concerned. "I don't know what else is going on with Spencer now, but it turns out that Spencer can't get her divorce dissolved for another six months. She has to go back to New York for it. It seems her uncomplicated divorce just got complicated." 

"Oh my!" Christine said. "But what do you mean what else is going on, the woman is obviously distraught over not getting the divorce." "She…" "No, Christine, something else happened in her lawyer's office, he wanted to talk to her privately, so Arthur and I waited outside his office for her."

"Christine when she came out of his office…she…" Ashley momentarily chokes up with emotions. "Are you alright Ashley?" "No…she looked like someone had taken away her most prized possession." 

"Why?" Christine asked. "I don't know Spencer said she would tell me later."

Christine trying to be sympathetic to her daughter…"Ashley you need to…" "I love her mom," Ashley suddenly blurted out.

"I'm in love with Spencer." Tears started falling down Ashley's cheeks. All Christine could do was comfort her daughter. She was afraid this would happen.

Ashley shot out of her seat, "I have to go…I need to get out of here." 

"Go, go where?" Christine yelled. "I don't know." "Bye!"

Ashley drove for what seemed like hours… it actually wasn't that long. She ended up in front of a familiar house.

Ding, Dong!

Madison answering the door…"Well Hello, my Little Butterfly."

"Hey Madison, can I come in?"

"Of course!" Ashley went in…hesitantly stepping into Madison's embrace and cried like there was no tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Paula's mind was whirling now. Sitting in her living room she watched Glen try to pull himself together after the devastating encounter with his father.

"Glen!" "For heaven's sake!" "Pull yourself together be a man for once in your pathetic life and tell me how much you told your father." "I didn't tell him anything, that's the problem. He blames me for Spencer's divorce issues." "Mom, he hates me. He said he never wants to see me again. All because of YOU!" "ME!" Paula spat out.

"You and this controlling issue you have with Spencer. If you would just let her live her life." 

"Your father left me, he wants a divorce." Glen stared unbelieving at his mother. "WHAT!"

"So you must have told him more then you think you did." "MOM!" "I…TOLD…HIM…NOTHING!" "But he knows…"

"Knows what?" Paula asks. 

"He knows you're behind all this. That it's your fault Spencer is going through all this Hell."

Paula sat on the sofa in the living room looking at her pathetic son. "Glen you are worthless. I want you to continue the divorce proceedings."

"WHAT!" "NO!" Glen yelled. "Yes! Glen, it's too late to stop anything now anyway."

"But Mom!"

"That's enough Glen!" "Go home, pull yourself together we still have work to do. I want you in my office first thing in the morning…don't disappoint me Glen."

"I need to figure some things out right now. NOW GET OUT!" Paula ordered.

------------------------

"You know this reminds me of when you and mom would take Glen and me to the park on Sunday's," Spencer said while she and her father walked towards the lake. "Remember, you and mom would buy popcorn from the vendor and Glen and I would throw the popcorn at the ducks in the pond." 

"Yes, I remember that," Arthur said smiling, "those were good times." "Yeah, mom was always afraid Glen or I might fall into the pond trying to feed the ducks that popcorn." Spencer said now laughing. 

"Dad, what happen to us? What happened to our family?" "I don't know Spencer…the realities of life…maybe. Some families stay strong and can deal with what life throws at them. But other families become weak and the foundation they had built their lives on start to crumble."

"Dad, I am so sorry for creating this mess. I just wanted…needed to start living my life, which didn't include Dexter. I was so miserable for so many years. I couldn't take it anymore. I realized we only have one life to live and I was not going to waste another day being miserable in it."

"I understand sweetheart, I completely understand. Spencer, don't blame yourself for the events surrounding your divorce or the repercussions. Some things are inevitable." 

"Sweetheart, we should get back to the house," Arthur said. 

"Dad…" "Yes Spencer…" Arthur turned looking straight into his daughter's eye waiting for Spencer to say what he knew she would reveal. 

"I'm…Gay and…I'm in love with Ashley," Spencer finally said taking a breath. 

"Yes sweetheart…I know…I mean I knew you were gay and that there may be something going on between you and Ashley."

"How did you know?" 

"I don't know…fatherly instincts, perhaps. I've suspected for a while you might be gay."

"Why didn't you say something?" Spencer asked again. 

"Spencer this was your rode to travel. You had to find out or realize it on your own. I just hoped and prayed I would be here for you when you finally came to terms with it." 

"Spencer you are my daughter, I love you very much and nothing will ever change that. Do you understand?"

"Yes dad, I love you too, so very much." 

Arthur and Spencer were still sitting by the lake when Arthur looked at his daughter, still deep in thought. 

"What is it Spencer?" Arthur asked his daughter again.

"My lawyer wants me to stop seeing Ashley until the divorce is final. Dad that's six months from now, I can't be without her that long."

"Sweetheart six months is not that long. Have your told Ashley about it." 

"No," Spencer said. 

"You know, Spencer, you'll be going back to New York. Have you and Ashley discussed where your relationship is going once you leave. Ashley lives here in Reno, her life is here."

"I know dad, so much has been going on we just haven't had a chance to talk about where the relationship was going. I know what I want to do...about my relationship with Ashley, I just haven't expressed it to her…yet."

"And what is that Spencer?"

"I want her to come back to New York with me and not six months from now. She can live with me or she can find an apartment near me," Spencer says. 

"Sweetheart, I don't think that's possible right now. Besides you need to sit down and ask Ashley what she wants out of this relationship she has with you," Arthur said.

"I want out of this marriage, NOW! I'll give Dexter whatever he wants. As far as the inheritance, I don't want that either. I never wanted it. I don't give a damn about the money. I just want Ashley to be with me."

"I'm…I'm going to call Mr. Townes in the morning. I want him to start negotiations with Glen to end this marriage before I leave Reno. I don't want to be married to Dexter when I get back to New York," Spencer said flatly.

"Spencer is that what you really want to do? You would give up your inheritance," Arthur asks.

"Yes!..."

"Alright sweetheart, then I'll go with you to see Ron." 

"Don't you have to get back to New York?" "Spencer you are more important to me. I flew down on the corporate jet. I'll just let the pilot know I'm not leaving until tomorrow evening instead of in the morning. I'll also call Heather and tell her to reschedule my appointments."

"Thank you dad," Spencer said as she hugged her father.

"You think maybe I could get a room at the ranch house tonight, Spencer?" 

"Well…I don't know…it's kinda of crowded right now," Spencer said joking with her father. "I'm sure Christine can find you a room for tonight." They both laughed. 

---------------------

"So, my Little Butterfly what's going on?" Madison asks.

"I don't know what to do to help Spencer, she seems so distraught, overwhelmed by everything going on with her. I mean her husband contesting the divorce, her acknowledging the fact that she's gay. That's a lot to comprehend at one time." 

"I'm afraid of losing her." Ashley said.

"Losing her…why?"

"She's not telling me something and I think it's about me, her and Dexter…ugh!...that bastard. I do know she won't be able to dissolve her marriage for six months."

"Six months," Madison said, "why is that?" 

"Spencer's brother has tied up everything in court. They have to wait six months just to come before a judge. Madison…he's accusing her of having her own affair and says he can prove it. The money she inherited, he claims she coerced her grandparents into leaving it all to her."

"Wow!...that's messed up," Madison said shocked.

"Yeah."

"Ashley…I thought this was just a short affair or fling for you. What were you going to do when she got her divorce papers in six weeks? She was still leaving, she lives in New York. Have you two discussed the fact that she's leaving?" 

"No!" Ashley replied.

"Ashley what is wrong with you? You're not even thinking right. She's leaving, you're not. What kind of relationship can you two have?"

Ashley just sat there listening to Madison rant.

"Has she even asked you what you wanted?"

"No, not yet…" "NOT YET!...Madison still ranting. "She'll be gone in two weeks and for two people to be "_sooo"_ in love with each other…"

By this time Joe comes with drinks, he could tell Madison needed to calm down before she said something she would regret. "Mads," Joe said, "calm down and drink your bourbon and coke."

"Thank you Joe, you always know what I need." "You're welcome babycakes. I'm making some snacks Ashley, are you staying tonight?" Joe asked.

"Um…I'm not sure yet Joe." "Okay, well you can decide later. I'll leave you two ladies alone."

"Ashley!" Madison said.

"Madison!" Ashley said.

"Ashley!...don't play with me." "Madison, I want to be with Spencer and if that means following her to New York then that's where I'm going…if she wants me." "Hell!...I would travel to the ends of the earth to be with her."

"You would leave your family, school, Reno?" Madison asked.

"Yes!..."Ashley said.

"Ashley…you would…leave…me?" Madison whispered.

Ashley hugged Madison tightly caressing her cheek, putting her lips close to Madison's ear. Ashley whispers, "I love you Madison, you have been and are a good friend, the best…but I'm in love with Spencer and I need to be with her. That's what my heart desires. I have to go now, see you later."

---------------------

Morning finally came, not too soon for Spencer. She wanted to see Ashley before she left, but Ashley had an early class. So, Spencer and her father left the ranch house to see Spencer's lawyer.

---------------------

Ring, Ring!

"Hello!"

"Hello mom?" Glen said.

"Glen, you were suppose to be in my office this morning." 

"Mom I know, I got a call from Spencer's lawyer early this morning. Spencer wants to negotiate a settlement. I called Dexter, he's on his way to my office."

"Glen don't do or say anything until I get there. Goodbye!" Paula quickly said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Heart's Desire

Final Chapter

Chapter 16 

"Christine where's Spencer?" Ashley asked.

"She and her father went to see her lawyer Mr. Townes this morning. She told me to tell you to not make any plans this evening. She wants to talk to you about certain matters concerning you and her," Christine said.

"Spencer's father is still here? He was suppose to leave for New York early this morning on the corporate jet," Ashley said.

"No, he stayed last night. He didn't want Spencer to be alone when she went to see Mr. Townes," Christine said. 

"Oh!" Ashley said. She was worried.

"Ashley! Everything is going to work out, you'll see." "I hope so mom, I hope so."

Paula and Dexter are sitting in Glen's office waiting for the conference call from Spencer's lawyer.

"Glen, Mr. Townes is on line one." "Thanks Chelsea."

"Mr. Townes, this is Glen Carlin, how are you today?"

"Fine, thank you," Ron says. "I have Ms. Carlin in my office, she will just be listening in on the conference call and for the purpose of this meeting we will be using Ms. Carlin's proper married name…Mrs. Carlin-Hall. Is Mr. Hall there with you?"

"Yes he is and he will also just be listening," Glen said.

So Glen began the meeting, "what offers are you putting on the table concerning the divorce?"

"Mr. Carlin, Mrs. Carlin-Hall is willing to pay Mr. Hall a lump sum in the amount of two hundred thousand dollars and whatever personal belongings he still has in the apartment." 

"Okay," Glen said. 

"Mrs. Carlin-Hall wants to keep the apartment since she was living there long before she married Mr. Hall. The lease is in her name only and Mr. Hall did not contribute any monies to maintain the apartment."

"Is there anything else before I respond Mr. Townes," Glen asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Carlin-Hall is willing to forfeit her rights to the inheritance. Now my understanding, regarding the will is that if Mrs. Carlin-Hall contests the will, the inheritance monies will go to Mrs. Carlin-Hall's mother…let me see here…yes, a Paula Carlin." Paula smirks.

"You know Mr. Carlin, I really don't see why Mr. Hall made the inheritance an issue since he was never entitled to any of the monies."

Dexter shot a death look in Paula's direction, but kept his mouth shut.

Paula just continued to sit in her seat, emotionless, all the while staring at her son and Dexter.

"Well, that's not your concern Mr. Townes", Glen snapped back.

Momentary silence….

"Is that all Mr. Townes?" Glen asks.

"Yes."

"Good!" Glen said. "Now here's how this is going to go down." 

"First issue, the inheritance…we will make arrangements for Mrs. Carlin-Hall to sign papers to contest. I'll send, by messenger the papers for you and her to look at then sign."

"Second issue, the apartment…Mr. Hall will not contest to keeping the apartment. The apartment belongs to Mrs. Carlin-Hall."

"Third issue, what I call the buy-out…the flat sum of two hundred thousand dollars is unacceptable. Mr. Hall wants spousal support for the next ten years, that's all the years of pain and suffering he received in his marriage to Mrs. Carlin-Hall." 

"WHAT!!" Spencer mouthed to her lawyer. 

"How much is he asking for Mr. Carlin?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Hall is requesting forty-five thousand dollars a month for the next TEN YEARS." 

"**WHAT!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, DEXTER**, Spencer yelled loudly into the speaker, "that's crazy! I'm giving up the inheritance, which is what you wanted, how the **HELL** am I going to pay you forty-five thousand dollars a month on a Professor's salary and why the hell should I."

"Because **YOU**, my dear Spencer…want out of this marriage," Dexter calmly spoke. 'Not I…so you want me out of your life then you will have to pay for that to happen." 

Spencer sat back down fuming.

"Mr. Carlin, this is an exorbitant amount of monies Mr. Hall is asking for, I don't think the courts would agree to that especially with Mrs. Carlin-Hall's allegations on record," Ron informed Glen. 

"Yes…but we are not going to court are we. If Mrs. Carlin-Hall wants the divorce now and not six months from now she has to pay."

"Now, if she doesn't want to pay that amount, Mr. Hall will gladly wait the six months and let the courts decide their fate. There is no negotiating the amount." 

"He wants forty-five thousand dollars a month."

"Mr. Carlin, let me call you back in twenty minutes so I can talk to my client."

"Take your time Mr. Townes, but remember time is money," Glen said smirking.

Glen hated to do this to his sister, but having his mother breathing down his neck and wanting to get rid of Dexter, Glen had no other course to take. 

Glen was also lawyer and even though he hated what he was doing the lawyer in him was enjoying the adrenaline high he was getting from the confrontation.

"Ms. Carlin…Spencer the decision is yours," Ron said. 

Spencer sat there with her face in her hands, shaking.

"Ron can I have a few minutes with my daughter," Arthur asked.

"Yes, I'll be right outside the door, call me when you're ready."

"Spencer…" "Dad I don't…I can't afford that amount every month. If I was still going to get the monthly allowance from the inheritance I could pay him. But I'm giving up the inheritance."

"I know sweetheart, look let me take care of the monies to Dexter." 

"No! No! No!" Spencer said. "Spencer let me finish…the check will be from you, I will open a bank account specifically for paying Dexter his alimony. You have a substantial amount of money of your own even though you are not aware of it. It is in no way connected to the inheritance. I put money away for you in your name when you were a teenager. I really can't discuss the specifics with you until I talk to Heather, she handles all of my monies that are not joined with Paula. I can tell you this, it will only be a temporary situation with me paying Dexter. You will be able to take care of his alimony yourself once I transfer ownership of funds." 

"And if it makes you feel better, you can pay me back. Trust me," Arthur said.

Spencer laughed, "The bastard doesn't deserve it." 

"I agree, but your hands are tied and you need to get on with your life. Yours and Ashley's," Arthur reminded Spencer. 

"Ron, you can come in now."

Arthur told Ron what he wanted to do and agreed. "I'll get the paperwork started."

"Glen, Mr. Townes on line one." "Thanks Chelsea." 

"Mr. Townes, Glen here."

"Mr. Carlin, Mrs. Carlin-Hall has agreed to your terms giving Mr. Hall forty-five thousand dollars a month for the next ten years. I'm going to next day the paper work and signature. Will you kindly do the same?"

"Yes, Mr. Townes I will take care of it, immediately."

"I will get back in touch with you soon Mr. Carlin," "same here Mr. Townes." "Good day!" Both attorneys say.

After disconnecting the conference call Dexter jumped out of his seat…"HOT DAMN! We did it Glen, Paula."

"Forty-five thousand dollars a month, I wasn't expecting her to agree to that," Dexter said.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Paula said. "Her father probably had something to do with her decision. I know he went down to Reno to see her. She's always letting someone influence her decisions."

_Humph! My children…what a pathetic mess they are. I can't believe I gave birth to them. They are such a disappointment to me_.

Glen scowled at his mother, "what's the problem mom your getting the inheritance, you should be rejoicing, what more do you want?"

"Nothing dear," Paula said smugly.

"Well I'm going to celebrate," Dexter said happily. "As Paula put it, I'm going to get a few of my sluts and have a "_par-tee_." Call me when you get the paperwork together for me to sign Glen."

"Dexter you just get back here this evening, six o'clock," Glen ordered. "The papers will be ready to sign then, I want to finish this."

Spencer was in Ashley's bedroom lying on Ashley bed, exhausted. "Spencer!" Ashley spoke. 

"Yes, Ashley come here and lie down with me," Spencer said in a low voice. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too Spencer. You look exhausted."

Spencer smiled a tired smile. Neither one of the ladies eyes held that certain sparkle. "You ready to talk about it?" Ashley asked hoping she would be.

"Yes!"

Ashley listened intently to everything Spencer was saying. Spencer held nothing back. At one point in the conversation Ashley started to argue with Spencer about giving up the inheritance and having to pay spousal support just to speed the divorce along. 

"Spencer you can't do this. I'm willing to wait for you forever as long as I know we'll be together. Six months is not that long." Ashley laughed, "the wait would probably kill me though."

Spencer smiled at Ashley while lovingly caressing her face, admiring Ashley's beauty. "I love you Ashley, living without you would be like living without a soul. I would give Dexter anything he wanted if it meant not losing you. I'm lost without you. I want to start my life over and I want to start it over with you in it. That's if you want to."

"I love you… I was not going to wait one month or six months because of that asshole. Everything's been taken care Ashley. In two weeks or less I will be a free woman. Thank God."

"I'm not changing it. It's done!" Spencer said to Ashley.

"I'm so sorry Spencer." "It's not your fault Ashley. I just want us to be together."

"Ashley!...will you…um…" "What is it Spencer?" "Will you consider moving to New York with me?" Ashley stared at Spencer wide eyed, the look in Ashley's eyes scared Spencer, but she continued to give Ashley reasons why she should come with her to New York.

"I know it means leaving your family, the band, Madison, even this hot desert. But I was thinking you could come and…live…with me. I have a humongous apartment. I wouldn't get in your way or invade your space."

"You could enroll in one of the colleges or universities in New York, you could even apply to Princeton."

"Spencer…Spencer! You don't have to sell me", Ashley was finally able to say through Spencer's rambling. "I would love to move to New York with you. I love you. I would follow you anywhere, if you wanted me too."

"Oh, Ashley I love you."

Spencer kissed Ashley with all the passion in her body, caressing Ashley's lips with hers, tasting the warmth of Ashley's mouth. Their tongues touching, hands roaming over each others body exploring, legs entwined. Ashley hesitantly pulled away, "you know I was going to show you the rest of Reno for your last two weeks here. But I'm going to be too busy." 

"Busy…busy doing what Ashley?"

"Packing", Ashley said smiling.

"Ashley! Just kiss me."

"Gladly!"

**New York… three months later….**

Ashley moved to New York to be with Spencer leaving Christine and Aiden in Reno. Madison was sad to see her Little Butterfly leave but happy that she found love. Ashley applied to Princeton and was accepted. To pay for her tuition she applied for and received several music scholarships. Spencer wanted to help pay for Ashley's tuition, but Ashley refused. The scholarships awarded to her were more than enough to get her through college.

Ashley also got a singing gig at one of the local nightclubs. 

There were no words to describe Spencer and Ashley's happiness. They had each other.

Aiden made frequent visits to New York to visit his sister and Spencer and because Christine couldn't leave the ranch house as much, Ashley and sometimes Spencer would visit Christine much to Christine's delight. She finally realized that Spencer was good for her daughter. 

Madison and Joe finally married… two months after Spencer's divorce. Ashley was the maid of honor.

As soon as the monies were transferred to Spencer, Arthur told Spencer how she came to be a wealthy woman. Spencer was worth fifty million dollars, due to the smart investment her father made when he started working as an employee for the company he now runs, unbeknownst to Paula. 

Spencer and Ashley were shocked when Arthur told them about the stock. 

Of course, Glen no longer owns any stock. 

Spencer has not spoken to either Glen or her mother since returning from Reno. 

Arthur also told Spencer that he and her mother were divorcing. Too much damage had been done that could not be fixed. He told Spencer not to blame herself, it was inevitable. 

Spencer understood, but was still sadden. 

Dexter was getting his alimony payments and couldn't be happier. Unfortunately, he still found it necessary to annoy Spencer and Ashley every chance he got.

Spencer knew to be completely happy she would have to do something to put an end to Dexter's presence that was still in her life.

**Author's Note: This is last chapter to this story. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again I do apologize for the earlier chapters that I messed up. I plan on correcting them soon. Thank you for all your reviews and comments. **

**This story is screaming sequel, you know I just can't let the Dexter character get away with such selfishness and Paula, well that's another story. **

**So, sequel yes or no?**


End file.
